


On The Road Again

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Non-SPN stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This story is for VegasGranny who won the bid in the Fic-Facers auction for Random Acts of Kindness.This is a sequel to Blood Brothers.  Dean and Sam are taking a road trip.  There is no SPN in the story and it is filled with humor, family, adventure, friendship.  Samuel Campbell is not the grandfather but Sam since he is not related to Dean in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

The Impala sped down the road under the experienced hands of her driver. He listened to the purring of the engine as he pressed on the gas making her go faster. There wasn't much traffic out this time of night, so he pretty much had the road to himself. The full moon shone down on them and cast the landscape in an eerie glow. He looked over at his passenger who was sleeping and smiled to himself. 

Dean Winchester had met Sam Campbell when he was assigned as extra protection to keep him safe since he was the only witness to a murder that involved a Mexican drug cartel. The safe house had been attacked and Dean had taken Sam and disappeared with him. He had moved him around several times visiting family until his cousin was killed by a professional killer. That set in motion a series of events that allowed closure, revenge and Sam being free of any backlash. Dean did something he swore he would never do. He got close to his client and started seeing him as more than just another person he was to protect; he was like the younger brother he never had. Sam Campbell became part of his ragtag family and was accepted by his old Marine team that he kept in touch with. After the memorial service for his cousin, Mouse, Dean took Sam back to his family cabin for a break and suggested they take a road trip to see some of the country. Sam readily agreed to the idea and they took a few months to see the east coast from Maine to the Florida Keys. 

After getting back to Austin, where they both lived, Dean convinced Sam to move in with him and give up that small, drab, depressing apartment he was living in. Since Sam didn't have much material things, Dean had him moved in in no time. It was a perfect solution to a bad situation in Dean's mind and he enjoyed the company. He had gotten a call late last night that Maverick's wife, Sarah, had gone into labor, so they packed up and headed out to be there for the birth. At least he hoped so. Dean didn't know how long she would be in labor, but hoped they would get there before the big event. Dean was driving all night to get there. He planned on hanging around for a few days to visit with the others who were heading there too and then Sam and him were going to head out west and check out the country.

spn

"Hey bro...Wanna wake up?" Dean called to Sam giving his leg a shake. 

"Wh...." Sam groaned, slipping up in his seat and rubbing his eyes as he looked around and yawned. 

"We're almost to Maverick's place, thought you'd wanna get woke up." he replied as Sam shook his body and cleared his throat. He grabbed his water and took a few sips to wet his dry mouth. 

"Have you heard anything else from Maverick?" 

"Yeah, got a text about fifteen minutes ago that Sarah's getting close to delivery so we may make it in time." 

"I can't believe she's doing a home delivery."

"Maverick said her doctor said it was okay, she was healthy, the baby was turned, and she has a midwife there for the delivery." 

"She must be one brave woman. Deliveries are not an easy thing, sometimes the mother can be in labor for twenty-fours or longer and other times only a few. Each pregnancy is different with each woman.”

“Well at least we’ll have a doctor there if things get complicated.” 

“I’m not a full doctor yet.” 

“Close enough.” 

“I picked up a few things for the baby last month from both of us.” 

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate whatever you got. That was thoughtful.”

“We’re family and like you’ve always said, family looks out for each other.”

“Damn straight.” 

spn

The house loomed in the headlights as Dean pulled up the driveway and parked behind a couple of other cars. They got out and headed for the door where Dean ran the bell. Movement could be heard inside and the door was opened by Nitro.

“Gunny, Sam!” she greeted happily. “You made it!” 

“Hi Ni, how’s Sarah doing?” Dean asked giving her a shoulder and fist bump. 

“Hey Nitro.” Sam said shyly as he stood slightly behind Dean.

“C’mere kid.” she insisted pulling him into a hug before pushing him back to look at him. “Well it doesn’t look like rooming with Gunny has had any lasting side effects.” she commented. "At least you've put on a little weight since the last time I saw you. You still working out?"

“It’s going pretty good.” Sam told her smiling at her comment. "And yeah, I'm still working out just about every day."

“Have the others got here?” Dean asked looking around.

“Storm sent a text ten minutes ago, they’re less than thirty minutes out.” she told him. “Maverick’s with Sarah and the midwife said it will be any time now. She's fully dilated and I think the head....” 

"Ni! Please TMI." Dean protested not wanting to hear the details holding his hands up in protest.

Dean and Sam looked toward the hall when a scream echoed up it. They looked at each other with unsure expressions on their faces and looked to Nitro for help.

“It’s okay, she’s been doing that. Birthing is painful and she's doing it naturally.” she assured them. “Maverick is more frazzled than Sarah. I‘ve never seen him this close to loosing it.” she giggled. 

“He’s tough, he’ll make it through it, he’s a Marine.” Dean stated with confidence.

“I’m sure all three will be okay.” Sam added. 

“Want something to eat or drink? We have plenty. I made a supply run yesterday to be sure there’d be enough food and drinks for everyone and Maverick wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“Coffee?” Dean asked.

“Got a pot already made.” she said. “Take a seat in the family room and I’ll bring you a cup. Sam would you like something?”

“I’m good right now, but if you’ll point me toward a bathroom....”

“It’s off the kitchen, c’mon I’ll show you.” she said leading him into another room.

Dean moved into the family room and sat down on the couch looking around. They had just bought the house right after getting married and Dean hadn’t seen it yet. It was homey and comfortable looking. He looked up when Nitro came back with a cup of coffee and sat down beside him. A few minutes later Sam joined them taking a seat in an overstuffed chair across from the couch and got comfortable. 

spn

The three talked quietly among themselves, catching up as they listened for sounds from the bedroom down the hall. They all stopped talking when Maverick walked slowly in the room holding a small bundle in his arms. They stood up and waited for him to join them.

“Gunny, I’m glad you made it.” Maverick said smiling happily as he looked up at them. 

“Wouldn’t of missed it bro.” Dean said patting his shoulder and looking at the little miracle.

“Meet Dean Hunter Stoneman.” he said with pride laying the bundle into Dean’s arms.

Dean looked at him in surprise and then down into the tiny face of his namesake. As if sensing the attention, baby Dean rolled his head and opened his eyes to look up into Dean’s wet ones. He stared into his face for a moment before stretching, smiling and yawning like he knew he was in the arms of someone who would be his protector, his friend and his confidant. Baby Dean settled back down with a grunt and went back to sleep. 

"I'm speechless Maverick, this is a great honor indeed and he will always have my support and love." Dean told Maverick as he fought the tears. He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump in it so he could talk.

“Look at that head of hair.” Nitro commented as she looked at the child in his arm. "He's going to be a looker."

“Thank goodness he looks like Sarah.” Dean teased looking up at Maverick who was giddy. 

“Tell me about it.” Maverick laughed as he slumped slightly letting all the stress and worry drain from him now that the birth was over with and Sarah and the baby were both fine.

“How’s Sarah doing?” Nitro asked.

“She’s tired and worn out, but doing okay. The midwife is cleaning her up and changing the linen. She's one tough cookie, as strong as any Marine.” 

“Here Uncle Sammy, your turn.” Dean insisted turning to Sam who was still standing nearby.

“No, no..I...I...” Sam stammered but accepted the bundle from Dean being extra careful with his precious cargo.

“Be sure to support his head.” Nitro instructed as she watched Sam stiffen as he held the baby. "Why don't you sit down Sam?" she suggested thinking he might feel more comfortable with the baby.

“You two did good dude.” Dean told Maverick as he clapped him on the back. "That is one cute kid." 

“Man it was all Sarah....She was a trooper through it all. About broke my hand a couple of times when the labor pains were so bad.” he chuckled rubbing his hand absently. 

They looked toward the door when someone knocked and Maverick went to answer it.

“The gangs all here.” Shadow announced loudly as he and Storm strolled in. 

“Not so loud.” Sam cautioned as he gently bounced baby Dean when he jerked in his arms with the surprised noise. 

“I see we made it just in time.” Storm whispered peeking at the newborn Sam was holding. "Look how little he is. His fingers are so tiny."

“Guys, meet Dean Hunter Stoneman.” Maverick told them with pride. “We decided to name him after Gunny since he’s the reason I made it back in one piece and kept me sane all that time.”

“Cool.” Shadow said slapping Dean on the back. “You couldn’t of chose a better name.” 

“I think he wants his Momma.” Sam said as baby Dean’s face puckered up and he let out a small whine and stiffened. 

“Ni wanna take him back to Sarah for me?” Maverick asked. 

“No problem.” she said accepting the baby from Sam who sighed with relief. He didn't have many dealings with babies and was afraid of doing something wrong.

“This calls for a toast to the new Dad.” Storm said draping an arm around Maverick's shoulders.

“I have beers in the fridge.” he said leading them all to the kitchen.

"You look rough bro. I thought Sarah was doing all the hard work." Shadow teased as Maverick handed out beers. 

"You should of seen me when the first real contraction hit, I 'bout hit the floor." Maverick laughed. "I never knew it could be so intense and hurt like hell."

"To the new Dad and his new family." Storm said holding his beer up.

"Ooo-rah." the others but Sam said as they clicked their beers together.

"So what have you two been doing since we last saw you?" Shadow asked innocently and frowned when Dean shook his head no with a look of fright on his face.

"Oh man it's been unbelievable! A dream of a lifetime." Sam started standing in front of the three Marines while Dean hung back and just watched. "You know we started out in Maine and worked our way done to the Keys. We kayaked off the Delaware coast, talk about intense...We stopped in Vermont at a maple syrup farm and watched them tap the trees, even bought some real maple syrup, once you have that you'll never use anything else. After visiting the Hershey plant and sampling all that chocolate, man I don't think I want any more for a long time. Dean even found a Civil War battle re-enactment in Virginia that was really interesting. They even had muskets and swords and dressed like they did during that time. We spent nearly two weeks in DC checking out all the sites, the Smithsonian buildings, museums, battlefields, monuments. It was really humbling to see the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier and Arlington Cemetery. We even went on a tour of the White House...And then we detoured over to Nashville, that place rocked...." Sam droned on hardly taking a breath as the three looked helplessly at Dean to save them, but he just shook his head and smirked and enjoyed the show. 

"Does he have an off switch?" Shadow mumbled under his breath.

"I wish." Storm whispered back.

"Is he always like this?" Maverick asked since he hadn't been around Sam that much.

"Nope." they answered.

 

Sam was oblivious to their comments as he continued. “We toured battle ships on the coasts of North and South Carolina. Don’t think I’d wanna be stuck at sea on one that’s for sure. If you ever get to Georgia you have to check out Stone Mountain and the laser light show they do at night. It was so...Out of this world...When they had the Civil War generals riding horses off the rock...It looked so real. We even rode bicycles out on the lake. They had these little pontoons on the side and you just pedaled it around out there. I don’t know which I liked best Charleston or Savannah, both were amazing and the places we found to eat. I bet I gained ten pounds.” he laughed but didn‘t stop talking. “Do you know how big the alligators get in the Okeefenokee Swamp? Man they were as big as the canoe we were in. I just knew one was coming in after me. It may have been childish, but we went to Universal Studios and Sea World in Florida and The Keys were the best. I snorkeled and Dean almost got bit by an eel and a clown fish fell in love with him and wouldn‘t leave him alone. It was hilarious. I’ve got tons of pictures I can show you...” he rambled pulling out his cell. "And our last stop was to see Charlie, the computer geek that helped us out. She invited us to do some LARPing with her. It was really fun and our side won the battle. We even wore authentic clothes from that time and no I did not wear tights, but you should of seen Dean dressed like Brave Heart. I can show you some photos....” he trailed off scrolling through his cell to find the right photos.

“No, no that’s alright, I’m sure Nitro wouldn’t want to miss seeing them.” Shadow begged hoping to get him to stop talking. This was the most he had ever heard Sam talk since he had met him. It seemed it was a good thing that Dean took him under his wing and befriended him. He had changed since the last time he saw him and all for the better. All of them thought of him as their little brother now and treated that way.

“Wouldn’t want to miss seeing what?” Nitro asked catching the end of the conversation. “Maverick, the midwife is getting ready to leave and wanted to know if you had any questions for her.”

“I have hundreds and they all seemed to have slipped my mind. I better go talk with her.” he said hurrying away. “You guys can decide the sleeping arrangements; day bed in nursery and queen in the other room. There’s blankets and pillows in linen closet, just make yourself at home.” he called before disappearing.

“I have photos of our road trip if you’d like to see them.” Sam said acting like a little kid wanting to show off the A on his report card. 

“What say we save that until tomorrow? I think everyone’s had a long night and could use some sleep.” she suggested to seeing Shadow and Storm mouthing ‘thank you’ behind Sam’s back. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but would find out later. 

“Why don’t you take the daybed Ni and we’ll figure out the rest?” Dean offered taking control like he usually did.

“Hey, I’m fine with sleeping anywhere.” 

“Just like old times Gunny.” Shadow commented. “Sleep where ever there’s space.”

“Couch okay with you Sammy?” Dean asked. “The guys can have the bedroom.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Sam nodded stowing his cell back in his pocket much to the guy's relief. 

“We’ll have to share one bathroom, so who wants it first?”

“Ladies first.” Storm said bowing to Nitro.

“I won’t be long, see you guys in the morning.” she told them turning to leave. “And no rough housing out here. Don’t need to disturb the new momma and baby Dean.”

“Yes ma’am.” they said snapping to attention and saluting her, all but Sam at first and then he followed suit.

“God help me, I’m staying with immature teenagers.” she groaned rolling her eyes and walking away.

“You wanna go get our bags Sammy?” Dean asked tossing the keys his way.

“Sure, no problem.” he said catching them and heading for the front door.

“I gotta say Gunny, that’s not the same kid you came back to what has it been almost five months now?” Shadow said quietly where Sam wouldn’t hear.

“Yeah, he’s finding himself and learning to live a little.”

“Don’t think I’ll ask about your road tripping again, that’s for sure.”

“Don’t worry he has hundreds of photos and a story for each one.” Dean snickered when Shadow made a horrified face.

“Let the kid have some fun. He deserves it.” Storm said thinking of how things could have turned out.

 

A/N: Thank you to any who decided to give my story a chance. VegasGranny, I hope you enjoy the read. I do like comments, please leave one if you can. NC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me. Hope you enjoy. I do like comments. NC

 

It was midmorning before anyone other than baby Dean stirred from their sleep. Sarah had nursed him early on and Maverick had given him a little formula until Sarah's milk started coming in enough that he wouldn't need any supplement. 

Dean was the first up of the team and got a pot of coffee started before looking in the fridge for breakfast fixings. He looked up when Nitro made her way into the kitchen and made for the coffee pot to stand there waiting for it to finish perking. 

"It's not going to make any faster staring it down." Dean chuckled knowing how she felt. Nothing got you going in the morning like a good strong, brewed cup of coffee.

"Yes it will, it knows I need this to get going." she mumbled rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

"Hey guys." Maverick said joining them with baby Dean. "Thought I'd let Sarah get some more sleep while she can." he said shifting the baby in his arms. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"No problems with me, but had to whack Sammy a couple of times with a pillow to stop him from snoring." Dean said with a smirk as Sam joined them.

"I thought I was dreaming, so you did do that." Sam complained making his way into the kitchen. He tried to tame his bed head as he sat at the table in the dining area off of the kitchen.

"It was the only way to get you to be quiet." Dean replied. "You know, it'd only take five minutes and some clippers to...."

"You are not cutting my hair." Sam stated in no uncertain terms giving him a bitch face that made Maverick and Nitro laugh.

"Here Sam, hold Dean so I can help Gunny get some breakfast going." Maverick said handing him off when Sam sat down. 

"Ummm...I don't...." Sam tried to say but didn't get any further as he laid the baby in his arms. He looked down at the tiny person that wiggled around in his arms before settling back down to sleep. Sam tried not to act as uncomfortable as he felt holding the baby and watched Dean and Maverick busying themselves with making breakfast. 

"Ever thought about having some kids?" Nitro asked him after she sat down with her cup of coffee. 

"Not really something that came up since I didn't do a lot of dating. I was too busy with college and med school to think about women, much less kids." he said looking down when baby Dean grunted and mewed.

"Dean...Maverick...Hey guys..." Sam stammered bouncing baby Dean in his arms. "I think he's getting unhappy..." he continued as the baby let out a whimpered cry.

"Put him on your shoulder and pat his back." Maverick instructed as he beat the eggs. He smirked when he saw the unsure, scared look on Sam's face but knew he'd figure it out.

"Nitro, think you can...." he asked looking hopefully to her.

"Not my turn, he's all yours sweetie." she said nicely trying not to laugh at the expression on Sam's face. 

Very carefully, Sam shifted baby Dean to his shoulder and began to pat his back as he gently bounced him. He mumbled quietly to him feeling him settle once again tucking his head into the nap of Sam's neck. Sam could feel his soft hair tickling his neck and smiled to himself and kissed his head. 

Nitro watched Sam over the top of her coffee cup and smirked as she watched him calm and could tell he seemed more comfortable holding baby Dean. "You're getting the knack of it Sam."

"I don't know about that." he whispered not wanting to wake him. "I'm scared to death I'll do something wrong." 

"Trust your instincts, you'll know what to do." she assured him. "Hey guys about time you two woke up." Nitro told Shadow and Storm as they joined them at the dining room table.

"It was a long drive last night." Shadow replied trying to suppress a yawn. 

"Coffee's hot." Dean called to them. "Everyone waits on themselves around here."

"I got it." Storm said getting back up to get cups of coffee for everyone.

"We'll have some breakfast ready in just a few minutes." Maverick told them turning the sausages in the pan. 

"Smells good bro. Anything I can do?" Shadow asked.

"Naw, two cooks are enough in the kitchen." 

"Guys I thought we could have a cookout this afternoon and relax and visit. How's that sound?" Nitro asked.

"Sounds great, me and Storm can go to the store for the food, so what does everyone want? Hamburger and hotdogs, potato salad, baked beans, rolls, chili and slaw?"

"We need some pie for dessert." Dean said as he sat plates and silverware out and started another pot of coffee. 

"I can make the potato salad, get more eggs, do you have celery and onions?" 

"Onions yes, better get some fresh celery." Maverick said after looking in the fridge. "Pick up some more beer too." 

"We better make them a list or they'll not get everything." Nitro decided stepping to the fridge to get a pad off it and started writing things down. 

"Alright let's eat first before errands." Maverick announced as he sat plates on the table filled with breakfast food. "You want me to take him Sam?"

"No, he's okay." Sam mumbled not wanting to disturb him and it felt good to hold him; maybe he was getting the knack of it after all.

"Don't go getting attached now Sammy." Dean teased as he fixed him a plate and sat it in front of him. "He's too little yet to be road tripping with us."

"Yeah and I don't think Sarah would be too happy to let him go." Maverick told them with a laugh. "Maybe when he's older, we'll see. We may be begging you to take him. I'm thinking he's going to be one spoiled kid with all the attention he's going to get. One of you guys needs to settle down and have a kid so he'll have someone to play with. I'm going to take her a plate so she can stay in bed." He fixed a plate and got up to take it to his wife knowing his son was in capable hands. 

"It would be two men and a baby instead of three." Shadow commented and chuckled trying to picture the scene of Gunny and Sam with baby Dean road tripping and fighting over who was going to change the stinky diaper.

spn

"Here, let me see him." Dean said reaching to take baby Dean from Sam. 

"Careful." Sam fussed feeling his protective streak kick in as he handed him to Dean.

"I've took care of kids before, don't worry." he said settling him in his arm and watching as he squirmed around not liking being disturbed but settled back down. "See, he's happy." 

"Now's the time to tell me if you want something from the store." Nitro stated looking up at the guys. "We're only making one trip and you need to ante up some money for the food." 

"No problem." Shadow said as he ate.

"Yeah, we'll all pitch in." Dean added knowing it wouldn't be a problem. "Okay, I know that face." he said looking down at baby Dean's pinched face and grunting. "Someone needs changing." he said getting up to head back to the nursery.

spn

"Could you put down some peanut M&M's for Dean? He won't admit it, but he loves those things and ate his last ones on the ride here." Sam asked Nitro being sure Dean was out of hearing distance. 

"I thought he gave those up." she snickered scribbling on the list. 

"Not hardly, but don't tell him I told you." Sam laughed softly in answer to Nitro's question. "He tries to hide it from me, but I caught him a few times stashing the bag thinking I didn't see it."

"Here you go guys, don't take all day at the store." she told Shadow firmly when she saw they were finished eating.

"We won't." Shadow said pushing his chair back to get up. "C'mon dude, we've got shopping to do!"

"You sound way too excited about this." Storm commented as he followed him toward the front door. "I'll man the cart and you can shop."

"You know we should do this more often, getting together like this."

"I was thinking the same thing. We could take turns hosting it. Maybe do it several times a year or what ever works for everyone." 

"Maybe you guys could talk about it over dinner tonight. I know Dean would like that." 

"Dean would like what?" Dean asked coming back with a clean diapered baby Dean.

"We were talking about getting together more often. I know I stay in touch with everyone, but it'd be nice to actually see everyone face to face. Especially since we have the new addition." Nitro told him looking to the baby. "He's going to be growing up fast."

"That does sound like a good idea. We'll have to talk to the guys later. We‘ll be in the family room getting acquainted." he said leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"Guess we clean up Sam since they cooked." Nitro said as she began to gather dirty dishes.

"No problem." Sam told her getting up to help. “How have things been going with you?”

“Not bad, I’ve been trying to keep busy do small jobs here and there. I don’t think I could handle a 9-5 job. It would drive me crazy. How ’bout you, have you decided anything?”

Sam knew what she was talking about since he had confided in her his dilemma whether to reapply for residency at Austin Medical Center or look at something else. “I haven’t decided yet.” he said quietly. “With the money I was given and moving in with Dean, I’ve been able to step back and look at my life and not rush into anything. I figure after this road trip I’ll make a decision about what I want to do.”

“Glad you’re taking my advice. After what you went through, you need to give yourself a break and enjoy life. Have some fun. And between you and me, I think the bond you’ve formed with Gunny has helped him too. I can see subtle changes in him; all for the better. You've both been good for each other.”

“Thanks Ni, that means a lot to me.” he said shyly. He would've thought that she would become such a good friend, but he found he could talk with her about anything and she always gave good advice. 

“Let’s get these dishes done and we’ll start getting ready for the cookout.” she said bumping shoulders with him to let him know she understood. 

Sam paused in drying the last of the dishes and looked to the family room. He stepped to the doorway to look out into the room and listen. Dean had baby Dean up close to his face and he was singing to him.

"...Goodnight you moonlight ladies  
Rockabye sweet baby Dean  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose  
Won't you let me go down in my dreams  
And rockabye sweet baby Dean 

Now the first of December was covered with snow  
So was the turnpike from Stockbridge to Boston  
The Berkshires seemed dream-like on account of that frosting  
With ten miles behind me and ten thousand more to go 

There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway  
A song that they sing when they take to the sea  
A song that they sing of their home in the sky  
Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep  
But singing works just fine for me 

So goodnight you moonlight ladies  
Rockabye sweet baby Dean  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose  
Won't you let me go down in my dreams  
And rockabye sweet baby Dean"

He could feel Nitro coming to stand beside him to see what he was looking at.

"Wouldn't know he was a hardnosed, bad ass Marine would you?" she whispered. 

"Not even." Sam replied slipping his cell out to take some pictures of the moment. Baby Dean was awake and moving his arms and staring intently at Dean like he was understanding the words of the song.

"I know you're watching me." Dean said in a calm voice, but not looking up from baby Dean as he continued to hum to him.

"Busted." Nitro laughed as she pulled Sam back into the kitchen. "C'mon kid, you get the eggs out and get them on to boil and I'll start cutting up the onions."


	3. Chapter 3

"Man guys did you buy out the store?" Nitro asked in shock, looking at the bags Storm and Shadow sat on the counters.

"We had to make sure we got everything. You said there was no do over." Shadow shrugged like he had done the right thing. 

"Go on with you then, Dean's in the family room. I'll take care of all this and start on the potato salad." she told them shooing them out of the room.

"Yell if you...Strike that call quietly if you need help." Shadow told her deciding it best not to be too loud so they wouldn't disturb Sarah and the baby. 

"Sam here can lend a hand." she said to Sam who was sitting at the bar on his laptop.

"I'll be happy to." Sam replied closing his laptop and moving it out of the way.

"Someone is hungry." Dean said in passing as he took a grumpy baby Dean down the hall to his Mom. 

"I told Sarah to stay in bed at least until dinner is ready. She needs to be pampered after what she went through." Maverick said stopping in the kitchen.

"That's fine, she's got four able bodied Marines and an adopted one under this roof so let her take advantage of it." Ni said looking at Sam to be sure he knew he was included in all this. 

Sam hung his head and smiled to himself feeling a warmth throughout his body to be included in this special family. He knew any of them would have his back and help anyway they could. They had proven it when he needed protection and were still doing it now.

"Ni's right." Shadow added. "You should go get some rest too. Being a Daddy isn't all fun and games." 

"Thanks Ni; I don't know what I'd have done without you helping."

"What you were trained to do, sucked it up and stood strong."

"Yeah, maybe...." he huffed shaking his head. "Watching Sarah delivering our son and all the pain and suffering she went through....I don't know if I could’ve done it."

"C'mon Mav, these two have this covered. Wouldn't hurt for you to relax a little too." Dean told him catching the last of the conversation. "I told Sarah I'd come back and get baby Dean after he's finished eating so she could rest. Why don't you go join her?"

"Thanks Gunny, I appreciate all the help. I think I'll do that." 

spn

"The potatoes are peeled and ready to cook." Sam said as he dumped the peelings in the garbage. "What next?" 

"The eggs are cooked; you want to make up the hamburger paddies?"

"I can do that. Dean usually adds spices to the meat, is that okay."

"Yep, do them like you want, but leave one without so Sarah doesn't have to worry about her milk."

"Oh right, no onions, garlic or spicy stuff since she's breast feeding. Got it."

"Oh and Sarah has a hamburger press in the drawer there." Nitro pointed.

Sam opened the drawer and looked in it finding a yellow two piece gadget that he could use to press the burgers out and make them all the same size. He pulled it out and went to the fridge to get the meat. 

"Her spices are in the cabinet beside the stove there. If you don't see what you want ask me."

"Thanks." Sam replied looking at the array of spices before pulling a few out. He found everything he needed but sugar and he knew there was some by the coffee pot. He looked over at Nitro as she began to hum along with the song playing on the radio she had turned on. She began to sway and shuffle her feet to the beat and he couldn't help but chuckle. He thought she was enjoying being in charge and giving out orders. He couldn't help but pick up her happiness and began to hum along too, but left the dancing to her.

spn

"Alright, who's manning the grill?" Nitro asked of the four men lounging around in the living room.

"That would be me." Dean said pushing himself up from the chair with a grunt. He headed into the kitchen and on through the sliding glass door to the deck. Dean glanced around and saw the covered grill sitting in the corner of the screen in section of the deck. He moved it to where it would be safe to use and removed the cover stowing it to the side. After opening it up, Dean inspected the grill surface for cleaning.

"Here you go." Nitro said laying some paper towels on a table for him to use to clean the cooking surface. 

"Thanks. When do you want me to start cooking?" 

"Oh probably thirty minutes. I figured we'd eat around 5:30 or so."

"Just let me know ten minutes before so I can heat the grill."

"Got it. You want a beer? I've got some on ice."

"Sounds good."

"Be right back." she said disappearing inside for a moment and coming back out with a cold beer.

"You and Sammy have a good talk?" he asked quietly, giving her a look that he knew more than he was saying. 

"As a matter of fact we did." she said not bothering to elaborate any further. What Sam talked to her about would remain between them unless he told Dean.

"Good, it’s good that he has you to talk to."

"You're not mad are you?"

"Nope, I think it’s a good thing. Sometimes you can't always talk to those you are close to. Besides, you've always been a good listener for all of us."

"Thanks Gunny. Sammy's one intelligent, kind hearted, caring, unique person and I'm glad he has you."

"Nitro, your timer went off." Sam called from the doorway, looking at the two when they looked at him thoughtfully. He wondered if he was being discussed and if it had to do with him.

"Thanks Sam. I'll let you know when to start the grill." she said before following Sam inside to leave Dean along with his thoughts.

spn

"Alright Sam you want to set the table? I think we can squeeze everyone at it." she said looking to the table that seated six. 

"I could sit at the bar, I don't mind." he replied thinking he was the outsider of the group and didn't want to intrude.

"Nothing doing young man. You are part of this family now and I won't let you try to put yourself on the sidelines. You know we all think of you as our kid brother right?" she asked laying a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I know....It's just I don't...."

"Stop it." she said softly but sternly. "Let yourself have this, we all care about you, you know that right? Don't go selling yourself short here. You're as much a part of the team as we are so get over it."

"I know. If it wasn't for you guys...I'd probably be dead right now." Sam sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "I'll get the table set." he said wanting to end the conversation. 

"We can use the folding chair in the laundry room for an extra chair."

"Alright, I'll get it." he said happy she ended their conversation. He busied himself with getting the table ready.

spn

"Hey Gunny, thought we'd keep you company while you cooked." Shadow said as Storm and him joined him on the deck. 

"Grab a chair." Dean offered as he checked the burgers deciding if it was time to add the hot dogs yet. 

"From Sam's play by play last night sounds like you two are having a good time seeing the country." Shadow said pulling a chair closer to sit down.

"It's been interesting." Dean chuckled. "He's like a kid again wanting to explore and see everything all at once. I didn't think I'd ever get him out of the Natural History Museum." 

"Yeah, he seems like that kind of person. Wants to know everything about anything. Very inquisitive mind that’s for sure.” 

“He can be super intense too.” Storm added remembering his time with him. 

“Yeah, but he has lightened up since the first road trip. I’m hoping this will give him the time he needs to find himself and decide what he wants to do. I know he’s been thinking about it, but he hasn’t said anything to me. I figure he’ll talk to me when he’s ready.”

“I’m sure he will. He needs time to process.” Storm nodded. "It's a big decision to make about what you want out of life and how you want to fit in."

“Tell Ni that everything will be ready in about fifteen minutes.” Dean said adding the hot dogs to the grill top and moving hamburgers around. 

“Got it.” Shadow replied stepping inside to relay the message so Nitro could finish up the rest of the food. 

"Are you heading west from here?" Storm questioned.

"Yep, got a few surprises planned for Sam and the rest we'll play it by ear. We're gonna drive the PCH and cut back across toward Texas." 

"I'm assuming there's going to be a show and tell next time we get together." Shadow laughed as he joined them again. "I never knew you could take so many pictures and know about everyone of them. That kid's a walking flash drive of knowledge."

"I know but ya know, it's the little things that mean the most to him. He doesn't need all fancy or top of the line crap. He's happy enjoying simple things." Dean surmised looking toward the door as Sam passed by a smile on his face. 

spn

“Sarah! How are you feeling?” Shadow asked as Maverick followed her down the hall to the dining room carrying baby Dean. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before guiding her to the table.

“Much better, thanks for coming everyone.” she said taking a seat at the table.

“Wouldn’t’ve missed it.” Storm said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Maverick moved to lay the sleeping baby in a carrier sitting nearby so they could get him if he woke up. Sam and Nitro were finishing putting the food on the table when Dean and Shadow came back inside with the burgers and hot dogs. 

“Does everyone have drinks?” Nitro asked as she gazed around the table.

“We’re good, everyone grab a seat and let’s eat.” Dean instructed giving the table on last glance. 

“This is great guys.” Sarah praised. “Everyone being here means a lot to both of us. I’m glad we could share this happy event with family old and new.” she said looking over at Sam and smiling. "So we'll be doing the christening in about four months and I expect all the godfathers and godmother to be here for it."

Sam ducked his head and blushed slightly when she brought attention to him. He knew they all tried to make him feel wanted and a part of all this. It felt good to know he had others he could depend on if he needed them. 

"We wouldn't miss it." Dean spoke for all of them. “Here’s to the newest member of the family. May he grow strong and into a man you will be proud of.” Dean toasted holding up his beer as the others joined him holding up their drinks. 

“To baby Dean.” the others said clicking drinks with one another. 

As the noise quieted baby Dean let out a mew and sneezed, making everyone laugh softly. 

“Guess he agrees.” Shadow commented. 

“Start passing the food, I’m starving.” Maverick said picking up a bowl to spoon potato salad onto his plate and passing it alone.

Everyone followed suit and began to fill their plates as they made small talk with each other. They bragged and praised Nitro and Sam and Dean for preparing the food. They ate with gusto and happiness. Baby Dean began to stir waking up and Dean reached over to get him and cuddled with him as he continued to eat. 

"Time to share." Shadow insisted reaching to take baby Dean and whisper quietly to him in his native language as he looked up at the new face holding him. He stared intently and seemed to be listening to what was being said to him for a moment and then stretched, grunted and frowned for a moment. "Hey guys..." Shadow frowned as he pulled baby Dean away from his chest. "I think he sprang a leak." he said looking down at the wet spot on his shirt.

The guys snickered as Maverick got up to take him. "I'll go clean him up." 

"Looks like you're the first one to be christened." Nitro giggled at Shadow.

"At least it wasn't spit up, do you know how gross undigested milk smells like?" Dean commented.

"No and I'm glad I didn't have to find out. Well I'm going to change my shirt." Shadow said getting up pulling his shirt away from his body. This caused the others to laugh out loud as Shadow strolled down the hall to the guest bedroom.

spn

It was early the next morning when Maverick made his way into the kitchen with baby Dean who was fussing and unhappy. 

"Hey what's the matter?" Dean asked joining him when he heard them.

"He doesn't want to settle down and I didn't want to keep Sarah awake." he replied. "Sorry about waking you."

"I was already awake, Sammy's snoring like a buzz saw. I had to get him off his back to get him to stop. Look, you need to get some rest yourself. You're going to have a lot of sleepless nights ahead of you so give him to me." Dean offered reaching for his namesake and settling him on his shoulder.

"You sure you don't mind?" 

"Naw, it'll give us some bonding time." 

"Here's his pacifier and some water." Maverick said letting Dean take his son. 

"Go on get some sleep." Dean encouraged him. "I think I can handle this." Dean headed back into the family room and settled down in the recliner before shifting the baby so he could talk to him. There was enough light from a lamp in the hall to shine in where he could see. "What's the problem Tiger?" he asked softly as baby Dean whined and wiggled around. "Shush now, don't wanna wake Uncle Sammy up.” he said offering him the bottle with water. He grunted around the nipple before latching on and sucking on it. "There you go. You know you're named after me. Your Daddy and I served together overseas. He was a very good soldier and we became close friends." Dean said softly to him. "Here, I don't think you want this, how 'bout this?" he asked switching to the pacifier when he saw he wasn't drinking anymore. "You've got a lot of god fathers and a god mother who will look out for you as you grow up. You don't need to worry about anything; we'll always be there for you and your Mom and Dad. I'll be sure that you don't get too spoiled along the way. I don't think your Mom and Dad would like. When you're older we'll go on some road trips together with Uncle Sammy. There's a whole huge world out there for you to explore." Dean could see his eyes getting heavy as he tried to hold them open. He moved him to his shoulder and leaned the recliner back as he began to hum softly to him. Baby Dean grunted a couple of times before burping and squirmed around, finally settling down and drifting off to sleep. Dean rubbed his back and kissed his head thinking he had already wiggled his way into everyone's heart. Dean finally dozed off himself and didn't hear or see Sam wake up and quietly get his cell to take a few pictures of them to add to what he had already taken.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the bonding time and family moments with them. The trip will begin in the next chapter so come along for the journey. Comments are always welcome. NC


	4. Chapter 4

"Gunny thanks for coming, you'll have to come back and see your namesake." Maverick said watching him mumbling to baby Dean as he told him good-bye and kissed his forehead. "Here Sammy, say your good-byes."

"Hey little man, we're going be to leaving now, you be good for Momma and Daddy." Sam whispered to him as baby Dean wiggled and grunted before looking up into his face. Sam could see intelligence in his eyes even though he was only four days old. "We'll come back and see you soon." he kissed his cheek and let him grab his finger in his tiny hand before giving him to Nitro. 

"You guys be careful out there and have fun." Nitro told them shifting baby Dean in her arms. 

Shadow and Storm had left a few hours earlier and Dean and Sam were heading out now to start their road trip. Nitro was going to stay a while longer to help Sarah and Maverick out with the baby. 

"We will." Dean assured her.

"I'll send you some photos and text you along the way." Sam told her letting Nitro give him a hug. "Thanks for the hospitality and you have a beautiful little boy."

"You make Gunny bring you back Sam. It was good to see you again." Maverick told him pulling him into a brief hug.

"Thanks for the gifts guys, we can use them." Sarah said as she came to stand by Maverick who draped his arm around her waist. 

"If you need anything let us know." Dean told her softly, nodding to Maverick who gave a brief nod of understanding.

"C'mon bro, let's hit the road. I want to make it as far as I can before stopping for the night." Dean told Sam before heading for the front door. 

"Bye guys." Sam said quickly as he ran after Dean.

spn

It was late when Dean decided to stop for the night. They were near Colorado Springs and found a small motel that would suit their needs. He liked staying in the smaller, family run places than big chains wanting to give the working class his business than some non descript chain. He went in and got a room for them while Sam waited in the car checking out what he could see in the night.

"We're set for the night." Dean grunted as he dropped back into the driver's seat and moved his car in front of their room. They got out and grabbed bags before heading inside, Dean making Sam stop just in the doorway so he could check it out first.

"Need to turn in early tonight Sammy. Got a big day planned tomorrow." 

"Really, what?" Sam asked looking toward Dean with a quizzical expression.

“Can’t say, it’s a surprise.” Dean said smugly seeing Sam start to pout for a moment before he asked.

“Am I going to like it?” he asked cautiously. “I mean we’re not just going to sit by the pool and do nothing right?”

“Oh I think you’ll find it invigorating and a bit challenging.” Dean hinted. “You can have the bathroom first.”

Sam huffed knowing he wasn’t getting anything else out of him about his plans and grabbed some sleep clothes before heading to the bathroom to change and do his nightly routine.

spn

Dean double checked his messages to be sure of the time he was to meet the guys for the surprise. He really thought Sam was going to enjoy it and he couldn’t wait to try it himself. He rummaged around for his own sleep clothes and sat on the bed waiting for Sam to finish so he could use the bathroom.

“It’s all your’s.” Sam mumbled still a little disappointed he couldn’t get Dean to tell him what they were going to do. He pulled out clothes for tomorrow and stowed his dirty ones before turning down his bed to get in. Sam really wasn’t tired in a sense he had done any hard work, but it was tiring just riding for hours at a time. 

It wasn't long before Dean came out and dropped his dirty clothes on his bag and went to his own bed to get in. He reached to switch off the lamp between the beds and settled down to get a good night's sleep. 

“Nite Sammy.”

“Can’t you just give me a little hint?” Sam pleaded one last time.

“Get some sleep kid.” Dean chuckled turning to put his back to him ending the conversation.

Sam huffed and lay there starting up at the ceiling trying to imagine all the things this surprise might be and before he knew it, he was asleep.

spn

“Hey time to get up.” Dean called to him shaking his leg to rouse him from sleep.

Sam grumbled and slurred something out and tried to bury deeper into the warm covers.  
He was almost on the verge of sleep when something cold and wet dripped onto his forehead. He jerked and swatted at the air only to have a few more drops fall. Sam opened his eyes to see Dean standing beside the bed with a glass of cold water over his head. His eyes widened when he realized what he had been feeling and looked at Dean with wide eyes.

“Do I need to dump the glass over your head?” Dean asked arching his brows and waiting.

“No! No! I’m up.” Sam stuttered as he pushed himself out from under the glass and to the side of the bed. “What time is it anyway?” 

“Four, we’ve got a four hour drive ahead of us so get moving.” 

“I am.” he whined grabbing clothes and seeing Dean was dressed, bags packed and ready to go. 

“I’ll run though a drive thru to grab something small for breakfast. You’ll thank me later.” Dean assured him but not saying why.

Sam looked back at him as he closed the bathroom door wondering what he meant by that. He quickly did his business, washed his face and hands and dampened his hair using his fingers to comb it. After changing, Sam stepped into the other room and stuffed his clothes and bathroom bag into the duffle and glanced around to be sure nothing was missed. 

“You ready?”

“Yes.” he acknowledged following him from the room to the car. It was still dark outside and it made him want to sleep some more. He suppressed a yawn as he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in. True to his word, Dean did stop long enough for them to get a light breakfast and picked up the main road heading north.

spn

They were north of Denver and almost to the Wyoming border when Dean pulled off the main road onto a secondary road. He drove for twenty miles and turned again heading for some mountains nearby. He finally turned onto a gravel road and drove ten miles and stopped at a large field that had several other cars parked there and a van. 

“Grab your coat.” Dean told him as he reached around to get his. He got out and walked toward the van.

“Winchesters?” a guy asked holding a clipboard.

“Yep, are we late?”

“Nope right on time. Climb in and we’ll get moving.” he said motioning for them to get in the van.

“C’mon Sammy.” 

Sam eyed the guy for a moment before getting into the van and sitting beside Dean. He saw three other people already seated behind them and wondered just where they were being taken. The driver cranked up and headed toward a road that seemed to disappear up the mountain. He didn’t know what to think or where they were being taken and looked over at Dean who had settled down with his eyes closed enjoying not having to drive. It was over an hour later before the van crested the mountain and slowed to a stop. Sam looked around and suddenly realized what they were going to do and his mouth fell open in disbelief.

“Close your mouth Sammy, you might catch a bug.” Dean smirked when he saw his expression. He snapped a quick photo with his cell thinking it was priceless. “You need to get out now dude.” Dean said giving him a small push to get him moving.

“Is this....Are we....I don’t....” Sam stammered not sure what to say and what to do.

“Chill bro, it’ll be okay. You’ll love it.” Dean said as he led them with the others to where five hang gliders were being prepared for flight.

“Hello everyone and thank you for deciding to join our flight this morning. Good I see everyone has a jacket I’d advise you to put it on. It will get a little cold up here even with the warm day.” a guy probably five or six years older than Dean said. “I’m Jude and the others over there will be your instructors. Believe it or not we’re going to ride the wind back down the valley to where you left your vehicles. Has anyone done this before?” he asked looking around for hands. One person raised their hand. “Good, now there’s nothing to be afraid of as long as you’re not scared of heights. So before we get started does anyone not want to jump? There’s no shame if it's more than you thought it was going to be.” He waited as everyone looked around and sized each other up. “So I’m going to pair you with an instructor and they’ll help you get the harness on. We’ve got helmets and goggles for everyone, safety first.” Jude instructed stepping to Sam and Dean. “Okay, you’re a tall one, you’ll need to go with Graham over there and you I think Eric is a good fit for you.” he told them pointing to two guys standing by gliders. 

Sam and Dean moved toward the waiting guys, but Sam stopped long enough to look out over the valley and the edge of the cliff they were going to be jumping from. Now he knew why Dean didn’t want him to eat a lot. He swallowed hard and continued on over to a guy that was an inch or two shorter than him but was well muscled and deeply tanned. 

“Hi, name’s Eric and that’s Graham.” he said introducing themselves and holding out a hand to shake. He was Dean’s size but a little slimmer.

“I’m Dean and my brother Sam.” Dean greeted taking his hand firmly and shaking it. 

“Sam.” Sam said to Graham as he shook his hand.

“So is this your first time?” Graham asked.

“Yeah.” Sam croaked out and cleared his throat.

“No problem. Once we’re airborne, you’ll gonna love it.” he said holding out a harness. “You’ll need to put this on and tighten down the straps.” he instructed showing him how to step into it and fasten it at the waist and pull straps over his shoulder and fasten them across his chest. “Make sure it’s tight but not too tight.”

“Okay.” Sam said following his instructions and looking over at Dean doing the same. 

Once they were both suited up, they were given helmets with cameras on top to record the flight and goggles so they would be able to see. 

“Once we take off you’re going to be hanging from the glider. It’s like sitting in a chair. You just need to relax and follow my lead. I’m going to show you how to steer it, catch the thermals and I’ll let you fly it.” Eric said. 

“What you need to remember is don’t panic if anything happens. We’re going to be double strapped in so you’ll be safe. You’re not going to fall. Once we get down the valley and the clearing to land I need you to run as soon as your feet touch the ground until we have the glider down. If you don’t it won’t be a pretty site.” 

“So we’re on this one.” Graham told Sam stepping to a brightly colored glider and slipping under the wing. He got Sam positioned in place and began to hook him up, being sure the safety line was attached tightly. He showed him how to hold the steering pole in front of them and how it moved easily and warned about not jerking it. 

Dean was strapped in and Eric got them ready to jump. He looked over at Sam and saw the uncertainty on his face and gave him a thumb’s up for assurance to get a weak smile back. They turned on the helmet cameras and Dean and Eric hefted the glider and ran for the edge jumping and letting the updraft catch them and sent them soaring off into the sky.

Sam was trembling with fear, excitement and the uncertainty of jumping off a cliff; a really high cliff. He knew one misstep or wrong move would send them both crashing to the rocks and trees below. He watched Dean's glider catch a thermal and climb upward into the sky like a bird in flight. It was amazing and breathtaking.

“You ready Sam? Remember to run and hold the glider up it’ll do the rest. You'll love it once we get up there with your brother.” Graham assured him. 

Sam nodded knowing he couldn’t talk and tensed his body ready to jump off a cliff into the unknown. 

"On three, one, two, three!..." Graham yelled.

He was actually going to jump off a cliff and hoped a big kite would save his ass. He took in a big breath and held it as they began to run....

A/N: So they’re jumping off the side of a mountain.... Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. Nice to read your thoughts, please comment. NC


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Sam's feet left the ground it felt like he was floating on nothing as he tried to relax and sit back. His stomach was in his throat and it was all he could do not to throw up thinking that would not be a good idea thinking about where it would go. He definitely didn't want to have to smell it on him all the way to the ground. Graham caught an updraft that lifted the glider into the bright sky and steered it toward the one Dean was riding on.

After the initial shock of just jumping off a cliff and surviving passed, Sam began to look around him studying his surroundings. A smile broke out on his face when he realized he was flying without an engine. He watched Graham turning the glider and steering them into the thermals and nodded as he gripped the pole and carefully took over. Sam couldn't express what he was feeling right now. Exhilaration filled him with amazement, happiness, joy and an adrenaline rush. The cold wind hit his face, chilling it, but he didn't mind, he barely felt it. He looked out across the tree tops and cliff side watching the world glide by below and around him realizing he felt free and at peace. The glider dropped when he caught a down draft but Graham handled it and had them rising back up into the heavens much to Sam's relief.

They caught up with Dean who was steering also and waved at each other being careful to not get too close and crash. No one would have walked away from that, not this high up. Suddenly Dean caught an air flow and was pulled away sailing off to the right and Sam laughed out loud. Now he knew what birds felt like as they let the currents of wind carry them to their destination. A current caught their glider and lifted it higher in the air and Sam was amazed to see some low hanging cloud ahead of them. 

When they flew through them he could feel the dampness on his face before they shot through to the other side. This was an experience he was glad he didn't miss as they continued on down into the valley rising and falling with the drafts and thermals, letting the wind do all the work. They stayed in the air for nearly two hours before the field where the vehicles were parked came into view. Graham circled slowly around it letting Eric land first. Once he saw they were down and okay, he began to bring the glider slowly down toward the earth. 

"Run!" Graham yelled as he pulled slightly up on the nose as their feet came in contact with the ground below. They ran a short distance as their glider settled gently in a perfect landing. Their running slowed to a fast walk before stopping and Graham settled the glider to the ground.

"That was...Amazing!" Sam huffed out trying to control the adrenaline rush he was having. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as his wobbly legs worked hard on holding him up.

“So Sammy, was it worth the wait?” Dean asked as he strolled toward them, a smirk on his face.

“I’ve never felt anything like it before. I can’t describe it....” he said waiting as Graham unbuckled him from the rig and stepped away. He tried to keep his balance as Dean reached to steady him, smiling at the wide grin on his face.

“You guys can take the gear off and leave it in the truck bed.” Graham told him as he unfastened his harness and started taking the glider apart so it could be transported back up the mountain.

“Sure thing.” Dean replied walking to a pickup nearby and took off his helmet and goggles.

“Thank you.” Sam said breathlessly. “It was...Just...Wow...There aren't any words...” 

“If I can get your email addresses I’ll send you a copy of the video you took of your flight.” Eric told them holding out a small form. “If you wouldn’t mind answering a short survey it would help us too.”

“No problem.” Sam said taking the paper and scribbling quickly on it and answering the questions. “Done.” he said handing it back.

“Now aren’t you glad I wouldn’t let you eat a big breakfast?” Dean teased.

“Oh yeah. I wouldn’t want to be barfing up there in mid-flight.” Sam laughed. 

“Thanks for the ride guys. It was outstanding.” Dean called to them before strolling toward the car. “Let’s hit the road, I think we can make it to Jackson Hole by dinner.” 

“Are we going to stay there?”

“I figured we’d walk around and see the sights, have dinner and head on toward Yellowstone before finding a motel for the night. We’ll take a day at the park and head on west.” 

“We’ve got to see Old Faithful. I have the schedule when it erupts so we can be there to see it.” Sam said dropping into the passenger seat still feel slightly funny from being on the ground now. 

“I’m glad you liked it Sammy. It was something I hadn’t done before either and wanted to give it a shot. Wasn’t much different than skydiving really, but I think you had a little more control.”

“You know I’m not sure I could jump out of a perfectly good plane like that. It was all I could do to make myself run off that cliff.” 

“But it was worth it right?”

“Absolutely. I wouldn‘t have missed it for the world!” he exclaimed.

spn

They drove into Jackson Hole late afternoon and found a place to park before getting out to look around deciding what to do first. They walked down the street checking out stores and restaurants deciding where to have dinner and found the middle of town and the huge arch of deer and elk antlers. Sam stood there and took in wondering how long it took to collect all of them to make the arch. 

“What ya thinkin’ Sammy?” Dean asked when he saw the serious look on his face.

“I was just thinking of all the deer and elk losing their antlers is all.” Sam said a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Can’t dwell on that. It was made a long time ago. Let’s just enjoy the scenery and move on.” 

“I want to get a hoodie somewhere.” he told Dean moving on past the arch and looking at the names of the stores. He had been picking up either tee shirts or hoodies at all the big places they stopped to remind him of what they had seen and done. 

“I know.” Dean chuckled thinking of all the ones he already had from their last road trip. 

“I want to find Mom something nice too.” he mumbled to himself stopping to look at some earrings in a display window. He looked at the different pieces think of what his Mom might like before motioning for Dean to follow him inside. It didn’t take Sam long to choose a nice pair and they went back out to wander through the rest of the town. 

When it got close to dinner time, they headed back toward the car and the restaurant that they had picked out to have a nice hearty meal. 

“This was the best day Dean, thanks for it.” Sam said softly bumping shoulders with him. “It’s something I won’t forget for a long time.”

“My pleasure bro.” Dean replied happy that things had gone as planned without any mishaps. 

“I’m starved, I can’t wait to chow down.” he said rubbing his hands together in excitement. “I might even have a steak or maybe ribs tonight.”

“Wow you’re playing it dangerous there Sammy.” Dean teased knowing he usually didn’t eat a lot of red meat. 

“I worked up an appetite riding the wind.”

Dean looked at his sun kissed cheeks and grin thinking he couldn’t be any happier and was glad he could provide that for him. It had been a while now since he had experienced any nightmares about what he had gone through and hoped they were behind him now. The first month was a hard one even though Sam knew he was safe; it was hard to forget the trauma he had suffered and his unconscious was there to show it to him when he slept. Dean took it all in stride and helped him work through them, always being at his side when he needed him and listening if he needed to talk and staying silent when he didn’t.

They found the restaurant and went in lucky the lines hadn’t started yet and only had to wait five minutes to be seated. They enjoyed a delicious meal and good conversation taking their time since they had plenty of it. After a cup of coffee and piece of pie, Dean paid the bill and they left wanting to get on the road toward their next stop, Yellowstone National Park. Sam had already googled it and knew what he wanted to see and directions to all the places. One thing he was if nothing else, he was detailed orientated and didn’t overlook the smallest thing. 

Dean told him to relax and go with the flow, but Sam couldn’t help himself and planned some of the trip so he wouldn’t miss out on anything. He was like a kid in a candy shop wanting to try everything if he could. Dean had to rein him in a few times when he got too carried away in his exuberance and over did it. After checking out some brochures Sam had picked up, they found a motel a few hours away that would be suitable for the night. They were going to get up early again and head for the park. Sam wanted to pick up some subs and drinks so they could have a picnic somewhere in Yellowstone and Dean agreed with the idea. It would be nice to relax with nature and enjoy her beauty while having lunch.

 

A/N: Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I hope you are enjoying the light moments and adventures. Comments make my day. NC


	6. Chapter 6

"We will be going in the south entrance of Yellowstone and can go to Old Faithful first." Sam droned on as he read over the hand full of brochures that he had picked up at Jackson Hole. "There's a road that leads around Yellowstone Lake and we can stop somewhere to eat by the lake maybe." Sam said looking up at the road ahead of them.

"Whatever you want Sammy." Dean said letting him have center stage for this one. He had watched him google the park for days and learned everything about it so he'd be prepared to be their guide. 

"There's gift shops, restaurants, welcome center and even an inn there. Here! Turn here!" he said excitedly seeing the sign for the geyser. 

"Take it easy Sammy; we've got all day to check the place out." Dean laughed at his enthusiasm. Neither had been to the park before so it was a new experience for both of them. He followed the signs and pulled into the parking lot and parked. Sam was out of the car and looking around before he could shut the engine off and he shook his head with his antics. 

“C’mon Dean, it’s suppose to erupt in ten minutes.” Sam called to him as he searched for the main attraction. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Dean sighed getting out and following Sam toward the signs that marked the area around the parking lot buildings. He lost sight of him for a while but with his height was able to spot him near a fence that encircled the geyser. He made his way through the people that were starting to gather now to stop by his side. Sam had his cell out to take pictures as they waited for the big event. 

“Can you hear the rumble?” Sam whispered as he fidgeted in place with excitement. 

“Yep.” Dean nodded as he felt it under his feet. “It’ll be happening any minute now.” 

They both looked on in wonder as suddenly water shot up in the air with the force of pressure that had built up sending it over a hundred feet into the air. It continued for nearly eight minutes before slowly dying down. Sam snapped pictures of it and had Dean take a quick one of him standing in front of it before it was gone. 

“That was amazing.” Sam said as they headed for the boardwalk to walk around the hot springs and pools that were spread throughout the area. “Look at how clear they are.” Sam noted as they paused at the first one to look at it. They could see the mineral deposits that colored the bottom of the crystal clear pool and moved on following others who were touring too.

spn

“There’s a pull off up ahead where we can park and eat by the river.” Sam suggested as Dean slowly made his way down the road. “I’m starting to get hungry.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean said pulling off the road and stopping. “There’s a blanket in the trunk we can use.” 

“Look at how beautiful this is.” Sam said getting out and walking down toward the water looking up and down it taking in Mother Nature at her finest. 

“I see.” Dean said grabbing the blanket and the cold bag with subs, fresh fruit and drinks. “Let’s go over there by that boulder.” he told Sam walking down to the edge of the lake before stopping at a large boulder they could use as a back rest. He shook the blanket and spread it out for them to sit on. “C’mon Sammy, chows on.”

“I’m coming.” Sam called back turning from taking pictures to head over to where Dean was setting the food out for lunch. He plopped down beside him and reached for a lemonade first to quench his thirst. “Looks good.” 

“I got some chips too.” Dean said pulling a couple bags of chips from the cold bag and laying one within his reach.

Sam leaned back against the rock and unwrapped his sub taking a bite as he stared off into space. They ate slowly and in silence not wanting to spoil the tranquil mood of the place. The rushing water filled the air and birds and insects seemed to sing in harmony all around them. He pointed toward the other side of the river when some elk came out and walked down to the edge to drink. Being careful not to startle them, Sam took photos of the graceful animals. 

“Have you ever been anywhere more peaceful?” Sam asked as he drank in the world around him. He didn’t wait for a reply before continuing. “The only other place was your cabin. It was like this. You could be alone with your thoughts and not let the world invade them. This place makes me feel so....In harmony with the wonder of it all.”

“I know what you mean kid. It’s nice to take a break from everything and everyone and just be alone with your thoughts. It let’s you have a little insight to what really matters to you.”

“My Mom wants to know when I’m going back to the hospital to finish my residency.” Sam said out of the blue catching Dean off guard. 

“What did you tell her?” Dean asked curious about what he said.

“I hadn’t told her anything yet because I don’t know. I’m not a quitter, but...I’ve changed since I saw that murder. I’m not sure what I want to do.”

“At least you can take the time to decide.” Dean offered, not wanting to get him down when he was flying so high.

“Maybe after this road trip I’ll have some answers.” Sam sighed gathering his trash and putting it in the cold bag. He settled back on the blanket and stared up into the blue sky watching a few scattered clouds being gently blown across it. He watched as shapes seemed to appear among the clouds that formed and reshaped themselves with the ever moving currents of wind. "Did you ever watch the clouds trying to find animals among them growing up?"

"Sure think all kids did that at one time or another." Dean looked over at him deciding not to question him about making a decision knowing this was something he needed to come to terms with. It was his life and he should be allowed to make his own choices. 

spn

They spent the rest of the day driving through Yellowstone and checking out the waterfalls and other sites that interested Sam. It was starting to get dark as Dean drove out the west entrance and headed into Idaho. He was going to drive for a few hours before finding a motel for the night. They would continue their journey toward the west coast and the Pacific Ocean. He planned on picking up the 101 that ran from Washington state to Los Angeles and head on down to San Diego. They were going to stop along the way for a few days at several small towns to enjoy the beach and ocean. They were in no hurry to be anywhere so Dean planned on taking his time and enjoying the drive. He looked over at Sam and saw he was already slumped over asleep. He smiled to himself at how innocent and young he looked. Being careful, Dean took his cell and snapped a couple of pics of him sleeping to add to the others he had secretly taken. He wanted some of Sam to remember the trip and the nice time they were having. 

He checked the gas gauge noting he would need of stop soon as he turned on the radio searching for a decent station. Once he found one to his liking, Dean set the volume low and let his head nod to the music thinking what a great day they had had. The weather was perfect and the crowds were light so he couldn’t have asked for anything more. He was looking forward to reaching the coast and finding a nice little bungalow to rent and soak up some sun for a few days and forget about life.

“Hey Sammy wake up.” Dean told him giving his leg a shake. He had let him sleep for nearly an hour. “Need to stop for gas soon and figured I could get in a couple more hours of driving before we stop. You’re not going to sleep tonight if you sleep now.”

“’m ‘p.” Sam slurred wiping a hand down his face and feeling the wetness of where he had drooled. He quickly wiped it away hoping Dean didn’t see it. He looked around and saw darkness was settling around them and yawned widely. “You said we’re stopping for gas soon?” 

“Yes, Baby needs a fill up.”

“Okay, wouldn’t mind something to drink and a restroom.” he said making himself wake up more. 

“So did you enjoy the day?” Dean asked looking over at his still sleepy face.

“It was awesome. And maybe someday I’ll come back to see it again.” 

“Maybe you’ll have your own kids to bring and road trip with.” Dean commented.

“I don’t know...” Sam said letting his words trail off as he stared out the side window. His thoughts went to Jo thinking she was the last one he had any interest in and it was short lived. 

Dean sensed his mood change and had a feeling he knew what caused it. He didn’t say anything else letting Sam have his time to deal with his thoughts. He still thought about her too and wondered if things would have been different if he had made a different choice. 

 

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the trip. Comments welcome. NC


	7. Chapter 7

"I though since we're driving pretty much across Idaho and Oregon we could stop along the way and do a little hiking." Dean told Sam as they packed up to leave the motel for the next leg of their trip.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure we'll find some great places along the way. Are you taking the interstate?"

"No I thought we take a more scenic tour and go 20 part of the way. It may take longer but we have no reason to hurry."

"Fine with me. Maybe we could swing by Crater Lake. It looked interesting and wouldn't be out of the way." 

"Yeah, we can go right by it so I'll add that to the list." Dean said opening the trunk to deposit their bags. He closed it and watched Sam head for the passenger door. "Hey, you wanna a drive for a bit?" 

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise. Dean was a bear about the Impala his father had given him and very rarely let anyone else drive it if he could help it. 

"Yeah, give me a chance to relax for a while and enjoy the scenery." he said tossing him the keys. 

Sam caught them in midair and ran around to the driver's side to get it. He dropped into the seat and sat there for a moment rubbing his hand around the steering wheel, treasuring the moment. This was a huge thing to him that Dean trusted him enough to let him drive. He checked the mirrors and let the seat back another notch.

"My Baby doesn't like a heavy foot, so treat her gently." Dean told him as he settled in the passenger seat smirking at Sam's actions.

"Alright." Sam nodded. "So ummm...I'm Sam, you know, your passenger. I'm gonna drive you for a while. I promise I'll be careful with you. I know how much Dean cares for you." Sam said as he put the key in the ignition to start her up. She roared to life and settled into a steady purr waiting for him to start. “Here we go.” he said softly putting her into drive and gently pressing on the gas to get her moving.

“We’ll be staying on 84 until Ontario and pick up 20 there.” Dean commented as Sam got on the road in front of the motel and headed for the interstate. 

“Got it.” he said sitting stiffly and constantly watching all the traffic around her like he was afraid someone was going to single him out and hit them.  
"Relax Sammy, just go with the flow." Dean said trying to ease his tension.

"Okay, right." Sam said taking a deep breath and letting it out as he tried to relax his body.

“If you see anything that interests you here in Idaho and wanna check it out, go for it.” 

“I will.” he said concentrating on the road and the other cars. He followed the signs back to the interstate and got back on to head west. Sam finally relaxed once he was in the main flow of traffic and found a nice spot to drive in. He didn’t get in the fast lane, but stayed in the middle around cars going the speed he wanted. One thing was sure; he didn’t want to get a speeding ticket. He would never hear the end of it from Dean and he might not ever let him drive again.

Dean settled back, found a good radio station and watched the world go by. They were several hours into the drive when a cell chimed with a text message. Dean dug his out and pulled up the screen to read it. He kept his expression neutral as he closed out his messages and stowed the cell away.

“Anything wrong?” Sam asked feeling a shift in his mood.

“No it’s fine.” Dean answered not elaborating on who had sent him a text.

“So...Any thoughts on lunch?” Sam asked trying to lighten the mood.

spn

It took them a little over a week to make their way across Idaho and Oregon. They checked out a number of hiking trails and tourist attractions making note of what they might like to see again. Sam had a feeling Dean was keeping something from him since he had been getting more text and a couple of calls that he would leave the room or walk away so he couldn't hear what was being said. He wasn’t sure what to make of it since Dean usually was upfront with him about things. He didn’t question him knowing that would only make matters worse.

“Are you ready Sammy?” Dean asked bringing Sam out of his thoughts. 

“What?” Sam asked unsure of what he had said.

“Another few miles and you’ll get your first glimpse of the Pacific Ocean.” he said glancing at the signs they were passing. 

“We’re that close?” Sam asked excitedly as he scooted up in his seat and strained to gaze out ahead of them like a little kid. His eyes sparkled with excitement and joy.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop and you can go see it proper. I booked us a bungalow a couple hours down the coast so we can chill for a few days before moving on. You can get your fill of it.”

“That’s sounds great!” he said bouncing around in the seat not able to sit still.

Dean laughed as he watched for the sign for the 101, Pacific Coast Highway. That would be their route for the remainder of the trip down the coast. 

“Look!” Sam yelled louder than needed as he saw the sign for the 101.

“Easy there Tiger. Inside voice okay.” Dean chuckled. “We’ll get there, I see it.” he said taking the exit and merging into other traffic. He was going to take the first pull off that would put them on the ocean so Sam could see it. Dean guided the Impala into a small parking lot and before he could even get her in park, Sam was out the passenger door and hurrying toward the sound of the ocean. Dean shook his head and laughed at his enthusiasm as he killed the engine and slowly got out. 

spn

Sam followed the boardwalk and found himself on the beach and walked slowly toward the water. The waves were breaking further out and by the time they got to shore were gently lapping at the sand. Sam shucked his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans before going to stand ankle deep in the water feeling it pull at the sand around them. He stood there gazing out across the vast ocean in awe of it. Sam felt Dean come up beside him remaining quiet.

“You know looking out across the vastness of the ocean just makes you realize how minuscule you really are.” Sam said in a quiet voice. “You look out across it and can’t see the end of it. Think about how powerful it is.” he said looking down at his feet and the water that was sucking the sand back out into the ocean. 

“Pretty profound there Sammy.” Dean responded as he watched wave after wave break just off shore. He could sense the power of the sea and felt the mist of the crashing waves on his face as he tilted it up to let the sun warm it. They stood there for a while longer before Dean clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder to break his trance. “We should get going so we can get checked in and then you can go sit on the beach all you want.” 

“Alright.” Sam mumbled redundantly stepping out of the water to pick up his shoes but glanced back at the ocean one more time before following Dean back to the car.

spn

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the place he had reserved a bungalow for four days. It was right on the ocean and it looked like the weather was going to cooperate and give them some sunny, beautiful days. 

“I’ll go check us in.” he told Sam who wasn’t really paying attention. Dean headed to the door with a sign of office over it and disappeared inside. When he came back out fifteen minutes later, he saw the Impala was empty and figured Sam had gone to find the beach and ocean again. He got in and pulled his Baby around the office and parked in back of their rental. He wanted to keep her away from the ocean as much as he could and intended on finding a car wash when they left here. 

Dean got out their duffels and went around to the front of the rental and opened it up to go inside. He quickly checked it out before opening up some windows to let the cool sea breeze blow into the rooms to air them out. He closed the door back and pocketed the key before heading down to the beach in search of his missing adopted brother. 

Sam was sitting just above the water line of the breaking waves not far from their rental and Dean took a seat beside him. He was gazing in wonder out across the sea, lost in the moment. He leaned back on his elbows, holding his head back and closed his eyes soaking in the sun. It was late afternoon and a cool breeze blew in from the ocean keeping them comfortable. Dean didn’t say anything as they enjoyed the peace and tranquil experience of the place. 

They headed inside to get settled in and Sam pulled his laptop out to check his email. "Hey I got the video from hang gliding." he told Dean as he downloaded it and opened it up. "Check it out." 

Dean came over and took a seat at the table when Sam turned the laptop where he could see to. He smirked when he saw how the scene shook and suddenly lost focus for a moment as he ran and jumped off the cliff and then they were seeing the valley and surrounding area. 

"Hey there's you." Sam smiled pointing to the hang glider that came into view. He saw Dean wave at him before he turned his head to look at something else. "I bet you got yours too, you should check." 

"Might as well. Probably won't be too different than yours." Dean said getting his computer bag to get his laptop and turn it on. He waited for it to boot up and pulled his email account up. "Yeah, I got mine too." he commented and noticed several other emails that he quickly scanned and moved to a private folder with a secure password. He didn't want Sam to see them if he happened to use his laptop.

“Wow the view from the sky is amazing. Thanks Dean this is something I won’t forget.” Sam told him giving him a warm smile.

“Me either. It was nice being up there among the clouds.” Dean replied glad to see Sam this happy.

A/N: Thank you for joining me on this journey and I hope you are enjoying it. So we're heading down the coast now and will have a little adventure along the way. Comments are great. NC


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going for a run before breakfast." Sam said coming from his bedroom dressed in running clothes and running shoes. 

"Do you want me to come too?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"No I'm good, maybe tomorrow."

"I'm going to run into town to get some supplies for while we're here then. Be careful. Do you have your cell?"

"Yes."

"Key to place?"

"Yes Mom." Sam said rolling his eyes at him as he pulled his hair back and tucked it under a ball cap. 

"I'll bring breakfast back."

"Okay. If I'm not here, check the beach." Sam said grabbing a bottle of water on his way out.

"Make sure you put sunscreen on!" Dean called to him as Sam jogged away with a wave of hand. "He'll regret it if he doesn't listen to me." he mumbled grabbing the other key for the room and heading around to the Impala. 

He had found a small grocery store five miles from the rental that he could pick up food for the next four days. The small seaside town was not one of the big tourist attractions and that was fine by him. They didn't have to worry with crowds this way giving them a more relaxing time. He didn't think Sam would be spending much time inside while they were there and he was fine with that too. He would set up the beach umbrella and chairs when he got back and maybe they'd eat on the beach.

spn

Dean let himself into the bungalow and heard the shower running figuring Sam was back from his run. He sat his bags down and put away the food before going to the bathroom door and knocking. "I'm back and have breakfast." he called through the door. 

"I'm almost done." Sam called back.

"Alright." Dean responded before heading back to the kitchenette. He went outside and to the storage building to pull out two folding chairs and a large beach umbrella. He went down to the water's edge and watched the waves to see if they were coming in or out. Once he determined that, Dean picked a nice spot to set up the umbrella and unfolded the chairs to sit underneath it. He headed back in and saw Sam coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"I've set chairs by the water. Thought we could eat out there by the water’s edge if you like." 

"That would be great. Let me get some clothes on and I'll be out."

"Alright." Dean nodded grabbing the tray with coffees and the bag with breakfast sandwiches. He put on sunglasses, headed back outside and sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh. Dean looked out across the water and down the beach watching sandpipers running around digging for breakfast too. 

"This is nice." Sam said dropping into the chair beside him. He took a coffee and sipped it before accepting a sandwich from Dean. 

They sat by the water eating breakfast as the sun climbed higher in the sky. They watched seagulls soaring around along the water's edge looking for food. Sam moved his chair into the sun and leaned it back to relax.

"Did you put sun lotion on?" Dean questioned.

"I did." Sam mumbled. 

"Do you wanna walk into town later; maybe have dinner at a seafood restaurant tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Sam replied peeking over his sunglasses when a cell started ringing. He watched Dean look at the caller id before grabbing up their trash and heading back to the rental. Sam frowned and wondered if he should ask him what was going on. He knew Dean had his own life and didn't want to act pushy or nosey. It wasn't long before he came back out and moved his chair into the sun too before sitting back down. "Everything okay?" he asked innocently. 

"It's fine." Dean said curtly giving Sam the impression he didn't want to discuss the call or what it was about. 

"Have you heard from Nitro or Maverick?" he asked changing the subject hoping to put Dean in a better mood.

"Yeah, Ni said things were still good. Check your email Maverick sent some new pics of baby Dean."

"I'll do that. Where you surprised they named him after you?" 

"Yeah I was but it was an honor for me to think Maverick though that highly of me."

"I know they all do." Sam commented. "And you deserve it, even from me." 

"Shut up and enjoy the sun." Dean chastised him. 

"Jerk." Sam mumbled with a chuckle.

"Bitch." Dean responded softly smiling to himself.

spn

When lunch rolled around, they went inside to make sandwiches and take a break from the sun. Sam went back out to sit under the umbrella and watch the ocean for awhile before coming in to clean up so they could go check out the town. It was a quaint seaside town with unique shops that Sam had to investigate. He bought a tee shirt with the town's name and a picture of the ocean on the front. 

Dean checked out a couple of thrift stores and found a couple of shirts and nice jacket that he picked up. They picked one of the seafood restaurants in the town and had an enjoyable dinner. On the way back to their rental, they stopped in a small park to listen to a local band play that were very good. The sun was setting on the horizon when they got back to the rental so they sat at the water's edge and watched it slowly go down until it disappeared. 

"That was nice." Sam said as they got up to go inside. He folded up his chair to carry it back.

"It was." Dean agreed grabbing a chair and the umbrella to take back to storage building. "You wanna see if there's anything on the tube to watch?"

"Sure, sounds good. Want a beer?"

"Yeah, grab me one." 

Sam went to the fridge and got out two beers before looking for the remote and settling on the couch to turn on the television and waited for Dean to join him. He was flipping through the channels when Dean joined him and opened his beer. They decided on an action movie neither had seen and watched it. Both headed for bed after the movie ended and let the sound of the ocean lull them to sleep.

spn

The next few days past by too quickly for them. They ran on the beach, played Frisbee at the water's edge, swam in the ocean, rented kayaks, and soaked up the sun giving both of them a golden tan. Sam even helped a couple kids staying down below them build a huge sand castle. Dean sat under the umbrella and watched him be a kid again and smiled happily. This was how he wanted Sam to be, happy with his life. 

They always stayed outside every evening to watch the sunset and have a beer to end the day. This would be their last night here; they were leaving in the morning to drive on down the coast. Sam had found another small seaside town for them to stop at that was about halfway between here and San Diego. They were both quiet and a little somber over leaving. After finishing their beers, stowing away the chairs and umbrella, they headed inside to go to bed so they could get an early start the next morning.

spn

The drive down the coast went without mishap and they arrived at the motel on the beach that Sam had found. He chose it because they had a laundry facility guests could use and he needed to wash up his dirty clothes and he knew Dean probably did too. If he combined their dirty clothes he figured there would be two loads, one light and one dark. It was late afternoon in the seaside town and tourist were taking advantage of the nice day to sightsee. 

Sam went in and got the room and questioned about the laundry facilities and if there was a change machine for dollar bills. He had a few quarters but not enough to do the clothes and wanted to be sure he could get more. And he also grabbed some brochures about the town to find a place for them to eat tonight. Since they were only staying a couple of days here, Dean told him not to get a room with a kitchenette. He thanked the desk person for the information and headed back out motioning Dean to follow him around back to their room. Dean parked and got out, going to the trunk to get their bags. 

"I'm going to do laundry so give me yours and I'll do it too." Sam said opening the door to the room allowing Dean to enter. 

"You sure? We can wait 'til later." Dean answered glancing over at him.

"Might as well get it done and we don't have to worry about it." Sam said taking his bag and dumping out the contents. "I can still sit on the beach and keep check on them." 

"Suit yourself." he shrugged taking his bag and pulling out dirty clothes to add to Sam's pile. 

"Here's a list of restaurants in town, thought you'd like to pick where we eat tonight." Sam told him pulling the paper out of his back pocket. 

"Alright. Bet most of them are seafood." he mumbled accepting the paper and looking at it.

"After I get the laundry started, I'll be down on the beach." Sam said absently as he sorted the clothes into two piles.

"I was going to check out the little mini store across the street and grab a few drinks. Anything special you want?"

"Maybe Gatorade or green tea and get me a granola bar if they have any." 

"Will do. Here's your key to the room. I'll be back shortly." 

Sam watched Dean leave and noticed him checking his cell for messages or calls or both. He let the thought drop and stuffed the separated clothes back into a duffle to take down to the laundry room. Sam looked our across the ocean and noticed storm clouds building out at sea and wondered if they would get rain tonight. He found the facilities and was in luck all the machines were free and bought detergent to do his two loads. He loaded the machines and adjusted the switches before going to the change machine to get enough quarters for the machines. 

Once he had them washing, Sam wandered back out and took a seat in one of the chairs scattered in front of the motel to watch as the storm began to build. He could occasionally catch flickers of lightening in the clouds as it bounced around. If he listened closely, he could just barely hear the sound of thunder being carried to land on the wind. They had been lucky and this was the fist sign of any bad weather they had run into on their travels. It seemed they were either ahead of or behind the storms that rolled around the country they traveled through. Sam got up and went into the room to get a crossword puzzle book to give himself something to do. He heard Dean's footsteps behind him going into the room and then coming back out.

"Here you go." he said sitting a drink in the sand by his chair before taking a seat beside him. "Storms brewing at sea." he commented.

"Looks like it. Think it'll reach us?" 

"Don't know, depends on currents and wind. If it looks like its heading our way I might better go grab us something for dinner before it makes landfall. We'll eat in the room."

"Yeah, guess that's better than get soaked trying to get somewhere and back." Sam agreed. "Do you still want to visit the zoo in San Diego and the aquarium?"

"Why not. I read its one of the better ones and I haven't seen it. You good with that?"

"Sure. I always liked going to zoos when I was young. I haven't been to one in a long time. It'll be nice." 

"You thought anymore about what you want to do when we get back to Austin?" he asked casually.

"Not really. I'm trying to weigh my options, but I figured I'd wait until we're back. Didn't really wanna dwell on it while we're road tripping." 

"Probably good idea, no need to mess up the trip by worrying or stressing over it. Just be sure whatever you decide...It's what you want not anyone else." Dean told him, his words carrying a serious undertone to them.

Sam didn't say anything as he though on those words. Dean was right about that, whatever he decided needed to be what he wanted since he was the one that had to live with it, but he thought there was something else he wasn‘t saying. Sam couldn’t help but wonder what he was being so secretive about lately and wondered if it had anything to do with him. He had a lot to think about when they got back, but right now....He just wanted to watch the storm and work a crossword puzzle while waiting for their clothes to wash and dry.

A/N: Thanks for coming along for the journey. Our trip is almost over, only three chapters left. They guys will have a couple more adventures and that will be it. I hope you are enjoying this light story. Comments welcome. NC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it. Only two more chapters to go and we will be ending this journey. Comments are awesome...NC

 

"I saw a bar on the way in a couple of blocks away, wanna go grab a beer and play a little pool?" Dean asked as they dropped their bags in the motel room. They were staying just outside of San Diego for a few days to see the sights before moving on east back toward Texas. 

"Gotta warn you I haven't played pool in ages so it may be a one sided game." Sam said. "But I'm game." he shrugged deciding it wouldn't hurt to have a night out. 

"We'll walk down since it's not that far." 

"Let me use the bathroom first and grab my jacket." Sam said stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

While Sam was out of sight, Dean rummaged in his bag and pulled out his gun and slipped into the small of his back pulling his shirt over it. He didn't think there would be any problems, but it was better safe than sorry and he didn't want Sam seeing it. He didn't want him to worry about anything and spoil the time they had been having. A few minutes later Sam stepped back into the room and grabbed his jacket from the chair. 

"I'm ready." he said slipping on his jacket and waiting for Dean to go first.

Dean opened the door and stepped out being sure it closed behind Sam. They walked back up to the main road and crossed to the sideway on the other side and made their way toward the bar Dean had spotted. It didn't take them long to get there and since it was a week day there were not many patrons inside as they entered the front doors. Both paused for a moment letting their eyes adjust to the dim lightening in the bar.

Dean held up a hand stopping Sam from proceeding until he checked the place over with a quick glance and then led him to the bar where they took stools. 

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked wiping the bar in front of them and waiting for an answer. He placed a napkin in front of each of them for their order.

"Two beers." Dean replied holding up two fingers. 

The bartender reached down and pulled two bottles of beer from the cooler and opened them before sitting one in front of each of them. Dean nodded and placed a couple of bills on the bar waiting for change before taking a sip of his beer. 

"They've got a couple of pool tables over in the corner." Sam commented as he sipped on his beer and checked the place out. He hadn't frequented many bars in his time and was curious.

"I saw. Are you up for a game?" he asked arching a brow at him in challenge.

"Why not." Sam sighed. "Can't make too much of a fool of myself I guess." 

They got up and made their way to the back where two pool tables sat unused. Dean started pulling balls from the pockets and grabbed the triangle to set the balls. He got them lined right and shook the triangle hard before positioning them and removing it. He stepped back and watched Sam remove a pool cue and chalk the end carefully looking at the table. 

"I'll let you go first." Dean said stepping back to get his on stick. He rolled the cue ball toward Sam so he could position the ball for the first shot. This let the players know who were stripes or solids depending on the balls that were sunk.

"Okay." Sam said stopping the ball and studied the table before sitting it on the green cloth and leaning down setting the cue on his fingers as he lined up the shot. He took a breath and quickly hit the ball hard and watched it roll toward the triangle of balls at the other end. It hit with a crack and balls began to roll around the table until they stopped.

"Well Sammy..." Dean started looking the table over. "If the object was not to get a ball in a pocket you'd win." he continued seeing none of the balls had dropped into the pockets around the table. It was all he could do not to laugh but held it in because of the forlorn and helpless look on Sam's face.

Sam puffed his cheeks as he looked at the table in disgust. "Screw you." he mumbled under his breath stepping back so Dean could have his turn. He glanced sideways to see if anyone saw his useless shot and was happy no one was paying them any attention. Sam knew he would be bad but to not get a single ball to drop on the first shot was really bad. He watched Dean move around the table and used a little English to send a solid ball into a pocket and waited as the cue ball rolled back his way until it stopped. He sighted another shot and sent another ball into a pocket. He got three other balls in before missing a shot allowing Sam to try again. 

Sam stepped back to the table and walked around slowly looking at the balls and where the cue ball was before deciding what shot to take. He positioned the cue and shifted it back and forth before hitting the ball and watched as it hit another ball and finally got a striped ball off the table. Sam smiled happily at Dean and moved to take another shot. He got one more in before missing a shot making it Dean's turn again. He stepped back allowing Dean space to shoot.

With each ball that dropped into a pocket, Dean ran the table and won the game. "C'mon Sammy, another game, you just need to practice a little." he said helping get the balls out and rolling them to Sam so he could set them again. After he removed the triangle, Sam waited for Dean to break. 

"Looks like I'm solids again." Dean said as the balls rolled around the table until stopping. He walked to the other side and eyed the cue ball deciding which shot he wanted to take before positioning himself to shoot. Just as he was about to take the shot, loud, raucous laughter filled the room from a table not to far from the pool tables. He glanced at four guys that were obviously drunk and talking loudly and ribbing each other. He ignored the noise and took the shot pocketing the ball and went on to sink two more and missing the next ball on purpose so Sam could shoot. After they finished the game, Dean put his cue stick back.

“C’mon Sammy let’s get another beer. It’s getting to noisy to play.” he told Sam glancing at the table again as they seemed to get louder. 

“Sure.” he said following him back to the bar. 

They got more beers and sat at the bar discussing their plans for the following day. 

“I’m hitting the head and we might as well head out.” Dean told him after thirty minutes. He got up and head toward the back where the restroom sign was and glanced at two tables sitting butted together and at the six men around the tables. It only took a glance for him to know they were Marines. As he passed the tables he nodded and said quietly, ‘Semper Fi’, to get a nod and several 'Semper Fi's' back from them acknowledging him also. 

spn

Sam nursed his beer and glanced down the row of barstools seeing a nice looking woman sitting four stools down drinking a mixed drink. He looked back down at his beer and worked on peeling the label off when he heard a loud male voice and a female voice speaking. He looked back at the woman and saw one of the drunks was trying to get her to dance with him. She declined his offer but he wouldn’t take no for an answer and kept on harassing her even when the bartender told him to stop too. He took the woman’s arm and pulled her from the stool.

Sam got up and walked down to them not liking what he saw. The woman looked scared as she tried to get her captured arm from the drunk's hand.

“Excuse me, but I don’t think the lady wants to dance.” Sam said loud enough to get the drunk's attention as he stepped into their path. 

“Get lost.” the drunk slurred only barely giving Sam a glance. 

“Look she doesn’t want your attention.” Sam said again reaching to pull the woman’s arm out of his beefy hand. 

“Mind your own damn business.” he growled at Sam shoving him hard making him stumble back and would have fallen if he hadn’t grabbed the bar for support.

spn

Dean was walking back to the bar and all he saw was the swaying drunk push Sam hard, knocking Sam backwards into the bar. His temper flared and he sped up helping Sam to his feet. “What’s going on?” he asked eyeing the drunk.

“Seems he can’t take no for an answer.” Sam said getting his footing and glaring at the man. “The lady told him she didn’t want to dance.” 

“I’d say that’s your cue to leave.” Dean noted standing at ease as he watched for tells from the guy.

“Why don't you take your boy toy here and mind your on f-----g business.” he yelled loudly as he swayed side to side. 

"My brother thinks you should let the lady drink in peace and so do I." Dean informed him in a firm, even tone that anyone else would recognize as the threat it was meant to be.

“You got a problem Skip?” one of his buddies asked as the other three joined their friend. 

“Seems these two assholes don’t know how to keep their noses out of other people’s business.” he sneered trying to look threatening. 

“Should we teach them a lesson?” another asked smiling in anticipation of a fight. 

Dean didn’t move as he looked each of the four drunks over. Before anyone could say anything else he called out, “Oorah!” and didn’t bother looking as he felt the bodies moving toward him and stop at his side.

“There a problem here Gunny?” one of the hefty Marines asked.

“I think the trash needs to be taken out.” Dean commented as the six serious, tough looking Marines stepped toward the four suddenly wide eyed, stumbling drunks. 

Before anyone made contact, two sheriff deputies walked into the bar looking at the stand off. 

“What’s going on Mark?” one deputy asked the bartender. 

“Those four are drunk and making a scene. They're harassing my customers. Wouldn't leave when I asked.” he answered pointing to the four drunks trying to hold each other up.

“We got it from here guys. Let’s go, you’ll be spending the night in the drunk tank.” the deputy ordered grabbing two of them while his partner got the other two.

“Thanks Marines.” Dean told the soldiers.

“Anytime Gunny. We take care of our own.” he told him shaking his hand.

“Next round for them is on me.” he told the bartender placing a fifty dollar bill on the bar. 

“Coming right up.” he announced and began to sit out beers on the bar for the Marines. 

“Alright.” several said.

“Thanks Gunny.” others said. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked the woman who had hidden behind him during the confrontation.

“Yes, thank you. It's nice to know there are still gentlemen in this world.” she said sitting back down at the bar to pull herself together. She sipped on her drink and gave them a weak smile, but didn't accept a free drink from the bartender for her trouble. She thanked him but said it was time to go home. 

“How did they know?” Sam asked Dean.

“Know what?” Dean asked puzzled by his question.

“They called you Gunny?” 

“We recognize our own.” Dean shrugged finishing off his beer. “You ready to head out?” 

“Yeah.” Sam replied wanting to get outside into the fresh air. 

They walked back to their motel and stopped to look out across the ocean that was illuminated by an almost full moon. Sam took some shots with his cell before following Dean back to their room. It had been an interesting night and one that could’ve ended differently if not for some fellow Marines, but he was sure Dean could have held his own with the four drunks. He wasn’t much of a fighter, but still remembered what Dean had taught him and could have taken at least one of them out. But Sam was glad it didn’t come down to that, he didn’t want the last of their trip spoiled by a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Only one more chapter to go and we will be at the end of this journey. I hoped you have enjoyed a lighter story. Comments make my day/ NC

Sam opened the door for their room and stepped in sitting down his purchases and moving to the bed to plop down. "Man am I beat!" he groaned as he worked on taking off his shoes, moaning as he wiggled his toes. "I never knew that place was so big. I wonder how far we walked today."

"Told you and I asked twice if you wanted to ride the bus any and you were too engrossed in walking so you wouldn't miss anything." Dean commented as he sat down on his bed to take off his boots. They had spent all day at the zoo and Sam had to be sure he saw everything it had to offer and they walked the entire time. 

"I must of taken five hundred photos today." he said sliding up on the bed and getting comfortable. "I can't wait to download them and set up a slide show. I'm sure the guys will enjoy it..." he said his voice fading and trailing off until it was gone.

"Oh I think they'll be thrilled to watch them." Dean chuckled already picturing the looks on the guy's horrified faces when Sam tells them about it. "You'll have to be sure and tell them about each one too." he added. "Sammy?" he asked when Sam didn't respond. He looked over at the other bed and saw Sam was asleep curled around his extra pillow. Dean got up and gently pulled a blanket from under his feet and draped it over his still body. At least he got his shoes off, Dean thought before he was interrupted by his cell. He quickly grabbed it and stepped outside so not to disturb Sam. "Hello....Yes....Have you given my counter?...And have you checked on what I wanted to know?...Yes...That sounds even better....I'll be back in Austin probably in less than a week and I'll let you know....Thank you....Yes....Good bye." he said hanging up with a sigh. He wasn't sure how Sam would take what he was going to ask him, but he was going to wait until the trip was over so as not to spoil the rest of it. He slipped inside and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and went back out to sit on the beach and watch the sunset that was almost gone. The tide was coming in and the lapping of the waves were louder this time of day, but it seemed to calm his racing mind. He sipped on his beer and listened to the sounds around him letting his body relax. He was going to head for bed too because it was a long, tiring day trying to keep up with Sam, even for him.

spn

It was early morning, a little later than Sam normally slept in, when he rolled over and groaned and stretched his long, lanky body. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and just lay there trying to remember last night. They had come back from the zoo and he was talking to Dean and that was it. He looked down and saw he still had on the same clothes from yesterday and guessed he had fallen asleep. Sam looked to the other bed to see it empty and raised his head looking around the room for Dean. A dire need to use the bathroom suddenly hit and he wiggled from under the blanket and headed for the bathroom. Once he was done and washed his face and hands, Sam wandered to the door to check outside for Dean. He didn't see him and looked around spotting a note on the table. 'Gone for breakfast, sleep as long as you want. Down day today. D', Sam read thinking he was glad of that. They needed a day to rest before heading back toward Texas. He found some clean clothes and when back into the bathroom to shower. Sam grunted and groaned when he realized how sore his legs were from all the walking they did yesterday. He hoped a hot shower would take some of the soreness out of them.

After stripping out of his clothes, Sam adjusted the water and stepped into the hot spray thinking it really felt good. He soaked his head and reached for shampoo to wash his hair and then soaped down his body to clean it. After he was done, he stood there and let the water beat on his shoulders and back before finally shutting it off and grabbing a towel to dry his body and hair. He stepped to the sink and wiped a hand across the mirror to remove the steam and looked at himself. His body was deeply tanned and he had a healthy glow. After tilting his head back and forth, Sam decided he didn't need to shave today. He looked toward the door when someone knocked.

"Hey got breakfast when you're done." Dean called through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Sam answered and went about finishing up so he could dress and go eat. Now that he thought about it, he was hungry. He gathered his dirty clothes and stepped from the bathroom to find Dean setting out food on the table for them to eat. "Smells good. I'm starved."

"Nice little restaurant a couple buildings down has a great deal on breakfast so I thought we'd give it a try." Dean replied dividing everything out between them. "They have homemade pies there too. Definitely going back before we leave." 

"So what are we doing today?" 

"They've got a nice pool, we can chill there for awhile, take a long walk down the beach, grab some dinner and plan out the last leg of the trip. We'll get up early and head out in the morning and see how far we can make it tomorrow." 

"Alright, fine with me." Sam nodded as he checked out the food before digging in. "Yeah, this is good." he said between mouth fulls. 

"You know we can get more." Dean laughed watching Sam eat with gusto. 

"Well I did kind of miss dinner last night." 

"Couldn't see waking you to see if you wanted to eat." 

"That's okay, I think I'd rather slept anyway. I did have a pretzel and root beer float before we left the zoo." 

"Along with all the other crap you ate. I mean really, where do you put it all?" Dean teased.

"I'm a growing boy." Sam shrugged with a snicker. 

"Let's hope you stop growing soon. Hate to tie a brick to your head to slow you down." 

"You're only complaining 'cause I'm taller than you." Sam bantered back. 

"You're taller than everyone." Dean laughed. 

"That just makes me special." Sam gloated.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. After we eat, we'll soak up a little sun by the pool and go walk the beach one last time."

"I kind of hate to leave..." Sam sighed.

"We'll come back some time and check out some other seaside towns." 

"That'd be nice." Sam said liking that Dean was including both of them in that statement. 

Dean's cell chimed he had a message and he picked it up to check it. "Check it out, we've got a new Marine." Dean chuckled showing Sam a photo of baby Dean dressed in fatigues with Marines etched across the little tee shirt.

"He's starting out early." Sam laughed softly thinking how cute he looked. 

"Do you wanna walk first or do the pool?" Dean asked as he finished eating.

"I think we should walk this breakfast off. It's cooler now so we should probably do it now." Sam surmised as he ate a few more bits before stopping. 

"I'm going to change and get ready." Dean told him getting up to throw his trash away and looked in his bag for swimming trunks and tee shirt. 

"Maybe I can get some of the soreness out of my legs." Sam mumbled not really talking to Dean. "After you're done, let me use the bathroom and I'll be ready."

"Got it." 

spn

The storm from the night before had stirred up the ocean and it was depositing some interesting shells along the beach that Sam decided to pick up. His hands were getting full and he looked around trying to decide if he should ask Dean to carry some too or if that would be rude. Much to his relief, Dean seemed to read this thoughts and stopped at a trash can and found a plastic bag that would suit his needs and placed the shells in it and continued to gather them as they walked down the beach. Neither spoke much, just absorbing the sights and sounds around them, wanting to etch them in their minds as memories. They had gone about four miles when Dean decided they should head back before it got too hot and he noticed Sam trying to hide a slight limp. 

"Ready to head back to the motel?" he asked Sam stopping at the water's edge and letting it wash over his bare feet. 

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam said looking out across the ocean and watching the gulls soar over it. 

"You want some lunch later or do you wanna get an early dinner and turn in early tonight?"

"I think turning in early wouldn't hurt." he said as they turned to head back down the beach toward their motel. "We could call in take out and not even have to go out if you want."

"I'll check with the front desk and see what's good then."

"Thanks for this, I've had a great time and did some things I didn't think I'd ever do." Sam said quietly not wanting to get too sappy.

"No thanks needed. It's always better to share the good times as well as the bad. I wouldn't had near the fun by myself." Dean shrugged reaching down to pick up a shell for Sam. 

"So we're heading for the Grand Canyon next right?" Sam questioned wanting to be sure he knew their agenda.

"Yep, I seen it once when I was young and if you haven't seen it...Well its worth it."

"Okay, I'll check it out online when we get back. How long are we going to be there?"

"I'd say a couple of days at least. I've got no set schedule. Somewhere you need to be?" 

"No nothing like that. I thought I'd visit my Mom when we get back. She's been on me to come see her and she invited you too." 

"That's nice of her." Dean replied not really saying whether he would go or not. 

They were nearly back to the motel when Dean's phone began to ring. He pulled it from his trunk's pocket and looked at the caller id. "You go on Sammy, I need to take this." he told Sam as he answered the call and asked them to hold on. 

Sam looked at him with a frown but continued on down the beach wondering who was calling Dean. He had been acting really strange for a few days and wouldn't talk on the phone when he was nearby. He wasn't sure how to take that and what Dean might be hiding from him. Sam sat his treasures by the door knowing he needed to rinse them and let them dry before packing the shells to take with him. He knew Dean wouldn't want them to stink up the Impala or he'd never hear the end of it. He might forbid him from riding with him again. Sam stood there a minute picturing Dean taking him to a bus station to ride a bus the rest of the way home and shook his head dispelling the thought. He was sure Dean would be pissed but he couldn't see him doing that. He was sure the Marine in him wouldn't let him do that, they took care of their own, no matter if they screwed up. With a sigh, Sam headed into the room deciding to grab a snack before going to the pool to catch a few hours of sun since this would be their last day at the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for taking this road trip with me and I hope you enjoyed it and like the last chapter. I hope to have another story with these characters and this AU in the future. Comments welcome. NC

The Impala pulled into Kingman, Arizona late afternoon the following day. Dean had Sam find them a motel for the night so they could head over to the Grand Canyon the next day. He wanted to give them several full days to explore the attraction and be sure Sam saw it all. He knew Sam was going to be blown away by it like he was the first time he saw it. 

"The motel I made reservations at is up ahead." Sam pointed out getting Dean's attention. 

"Right, see it." Dean said pulling his thoughts back to the present. 

"Do you want me to go in and get the room?" Sam asked sensing Dean's mind was somewhere else.

"Naw, I got it." he answered pulling into the parking lot and stopping at the office. Dean got out and headed for the door, looking up when a bell jingled over his head to announce his presence. 

Sam watched Dean enter the building and disappear from sight. He had been with him long enough to learn his quirks and tell when something was bothering him, even though he tried to hide it. He was still working up the courage to ask him what was going on and hoped he would tell him. Sam knew Dean could be closed off about things when he wanted to be and no amount of begging would change it. He decided to wait until they had seen the Grand Canyon and then broach the subject of the texts and calls. He wanted to enjoy these last few days of their vacation so he stored his questions and concerns in the back of his mind for now.

spn

Sam looked around wide eyed as Dean pulled into the parking lot at the lower edge of the Grand Canyon. He had never seen anything this huge or breathtaking. 

"So I booked us a helicopter ride through the canyon. I thought it would give us a good view of the place." Dean told him as they got out.

"Oh wow! This is going to be so awesome!" Sam gushed pulling his cell out to start taking pictures.

"Did you download your other photos to be sure you had enough room like I suggested?"

"I did. I even saved them to a flash drive to be on the safe side." Sam said as he followed Dean to a lookout point. Sam sucked in a sharp breath as he gazed out across the open canyon to the vastness of what lay in front of him. He couldn't even speak, just stand there with his mouth hanging open and his cell held up but not snapping any shots since he was froze in utter amazement.

"Mmmm...Sammy...You okay?" Dean asked him cautiously when he saw the awed look on his frozen face. "Might wanna close your mouth so you don't catch a bug." he laughed. "Earth to Sammy, talk to me." Dean said when he didn't answer him. 

"I'm fine." Sam squeaked out clearing his throat and pulling himself from his trance. He started snapping photos as he turned looking up and down the canyon. He could just make out the river far, far below as it wove through the canyon; the sun sparkling off of it in places making it twinkle like a diamond. The color of the walls dotted with green was unreal. "I see it....But it still doesn't seem real." he whispered taking in the magnitude of it all.

"We need to be over at the helicopter in twenty minutes, better hit the head and go on over there." Dean told him after glancing at his watch. "But let me take a photo with you in it. You can't have many of them." he said holding out his hand for Sam's cell.

"Alright." Sam said handing his cell over and stepping to the railing and letting Dean take some shots of him with the canyon in the background.

"The restrooms are that way." Dean said seeing a sign for them as he handed back the cell. 

They headed that way and went into the building to do their business and then headed toward the helicopter pad. Dean went up to a guy walking around the copter with a clipboard and talked with him for a moment before walking back over to Sam.

"He said he'd be ready in ten minutes." 

"I've never been in a helicopter before. This is going to be so awesome!" Sam said bouncing around not able to stand still. He watched the pilot doing a pre-check on the copter before coming over to them.

"Hi, name's Grey, I'll be giving you the Sky High tour today." he said holding out his hand to shake their hands.

"Dean and that's Sam." Dean introduced them shaking his hand firmly.

"Okay let's get strapped in and we'll get this show on the road." Grey told them going to the copter door and opening it. "Who's in front?" he asked looking at the guys.

"Go ahead Sammy. I'm fine in the back." Dean told him stepping back so Sam could climb into the front.

"Thanks." Sam said excitedly. He got in and allowed Grey to show him how to buckle in and gave him a headset so he could talk.

"You know what to do?" Grey asked Dean thinking he was military.

"Yep, not my first rodeo." Dean said climbing in back and getting strapped in. He pulled the headset down and settled it on his head while Grey got in and quickly ran through a check list before starting the engine.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean asked into the mic as he saw Sam fidgeting in his seat. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied anxiety in his voice all the same. This was a new experience for him. It wasn’t like flying in commercial plane, you could see everything.

"Alright are you two ready?" Grey asked as the engine revved and he got ready to take off.

"Yes." they both said as the copter lifted off from the ground. 

spn

Sam marveled at the breathtaking site of the Grand Canyon from the air as Grey maneuvered the copter down the canyon, pointing out interesting things for them. Dean was lounging in the backseat looking out the side window thinking it was more awesome from the air. From up here you could really see just how immense the canyon was and how mind blowing. Sam was videoing and snapping photos of everything he could, afraid of missing something. Neither heard Dean’s cell ring, but Sam happened to glance back at him and saw him looking at his cell before typing something on it and replacing it in his pocket. He quickly turned around before Dean noticed him looking and decided he was going to confront him and find out what was going on. 

Dean had paid for an extra thirty minutes of flight time and Grey was going to give them their money’s worth. He circled and went up over the top just high enough to give them the full effect of seeing it from this altitude. The younger one had not stopped taking photos since they took off. He chuckled to himself at his enthusiasm and awe of it all. Seeing their time was running out, Grey headed back to home base to fuel up and get ready for the next tour. 

spn

Sam was sitting outside a restaurant waiting on Dean to bring out their food as he worked on his courage to ask him about what was going on. He had gotten another call when they were driving along the road of the canyon. Sam didn’t say anything about it then, but now that they had stopped to eat...He was doing it. He had worked up the courage to confront him and wasn’t backing down.

“Here you go bro.” Dean said sitting a tray on the table filled with food and a couple of large drinks. He sat down across from Sam and began dividing the food between them. 

“Dean can I ask you something?” Sam started, pausing to take in a short breath.

“Sure Sammy, what?” Dean asked looking up at him and seeing the uncertainty on his face.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked bluntly. “And don’t say nothing because I know that’s a lie.”

Dean didn’t answer at first as he frowned slightly and pinched his lips together. He wasn't sure what Sam was referring to and waited, knowing he would continue.

“You’ve been getting text messages and calls for a while now...” Sam stated when Dean didn’t answer. “You never stay around where I can hear anything. Is there something wrong you’re not telling me? Are you in trouble or am I?” 

“No Sammy, nothing’s wrong.” Dean answered him with a sigh. “Guess I might as well tell you. I wanted to get everything in place as much as I could before I told you...Or rather, I should say asked you.” 

“Ask me what Dean?”

“I’ve been offered a promotion in the company.” 

“That’s great Dean!" Sam said some of the worry sliding away thinking that wasn‘t bad. "But there’s more isn’t there?” he offered sensing something wasn't said.

“It’s in Colorado. I’d have to move there.” Dean added. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me if I took the position.” 

“Really?” Sam said in surprise. 

“I had my company check out hospitals in the area and there are several that you could apply to if you wanted to continue on with that or whatever you want to do. I know this is a lot to think about so don’t answer me right now. Think on it. I want you to be sure that might be something you’d like to do. If not, we'll find you a nice place in Austin to move to.” 

“Wow, this is a surprise.” San said sipping on his drink as he mulled what Dean said over. Of all the things he thought it might be, this didn’t come up. “You know; I really don’t need to think very long about it.” Sam assured him. “Yeah, I’d like to go with you.”

“What about your Mom and stepfather?”

“I don’t see her that much with my stepfather’s job. They’re always off to somewhere different. It’s not like she can’t visit or I could go see her.” 

“Are you sure of this Sammy?” he asked cautiously. "I don't want you to do something you might regret later on."

“Yes, I’m sure. Being with you, no matter where you are, it's like being with family.” 

“That’s great!” Dean said feeling like a weight had been lifted off him. “I had them looking around at housing up there and they found a couple of places that might work. One has a basement apartment and the other a garage apartment so you could have your own space. But we can discuss that when we get back. I told work I’d give them an answer then.” 

“It’s like I’m getting a new start on life.” Sam said as things raced through his mind. He was trying to contain his excitement at the prospect of moving and starting over.

“It’ll also put us closer to the guys too. Everyone is within like four hours or less, so we can visit Maverick, Sarah and baby Dean more often.” 

“I know you’ll like that and I think it's great we’ll be able to see the others more often too. Now we have something to look forward to and I can’t wait.” 

“Finish up your meal and we’ll head out again to check out some more of the canyon.” Dean told him happy that Sam had agreed to come with him. He was right; they could begin fresh up there. Now that he had his answer, he was looking forward to getting home and getting things started so they could move. He wanted Sam to follow his dream and get the most out of life that he could whether it was with him or not.

Sam looked over at him and smiled widely, showing his happiness and acceptance of his offer. Things were looking up for both of them and both couldn’t be happier. Music flowed from the speakers attached to the restaurant and both listened to the song.

"...Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself  
Follow your heart and nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied" 

"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can...."

 

The End


End file.
